Experiment Alfred
by HollowNeko
Summary: Alfred had a love for space and especially aliens. He made a wish to see one in real life. But once he gets it, will it turns out like he wanted? Or would it turn out to be a big mistake? Something Alfred may never let down.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**_ This will be an America/Tony pairing. If you do not like, then please, do not read this fanfic. There will be side couples in this fanfic and if there are any you would like to see a moment of, then I will be happy to add them. __**BUT NO USUK, FRANANDA, AUSTRIA/ITALY, HUNGARY/ITALY, DENMARK/ICELAND, NORWAY/ICELAND.**_ _Any other ones should be alright._

**MAIN PAIRING:** _America/Tony_

**SIDE PAIRINGS:** _FrUK, AusHun, DenNor_

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THIS IS A FAN MADE FANFIC. PLEASE ENJOY. ALSO, ANY HELPFUL HINTS WOULD BE APPRECIATED._**

**_AMERICA: Alfred_**

**_CANADA: Matthew_**

**_ENGLAND: Arthur_**

**_FRANCE: Francis_**

**_PRUSSIA: Gilbert_**

**_GERMANY: Ludwig_**

**_AUSTRIA: Roderich_**

**_HUNGARY: Elizabeta_**

**_ITALY: Feliciano_**

**_SPAIN: Antonio_**

**_ROMANO: Lovino_**

**_CHINA: Yao_**

**_SOUTH KOREA: Yong_**

**_JAPAN: Kiku_**

**_TAIWAN: Mei_**

**_HONG KONG: Kaoru_**

**_DENMARK: Mathias_**

**_NORWAY: Lukas_**

**_ICELAND: Emil_**

* * *

><p>Space, aliens, the vast open space beyond earth. To some, these would just be a random topic that they no interest in. But not for Alfred. To him, nothing meet more to him then aliens and space. He loved everything about it! Imagining how space would be, meeting with other life forms besides the ones on earth. Aliens was at the top of his interests.<p>

Alfred was a nine year old boy living with his twin, Matthew, and with his parents. Francis and Arthur. None of them had the same love for aliens as Alfred did. But that didn't stop them from encouraging him with his interest.

It didn't bothered them in the slightest. In fact, they thought it was one of the most adorable things they've seen. Learning as much as he could about space. They did whatever they could to keep the young boy happy. Instead of a regular bedtime story, he would be read a book of space and aliens. Since Alfred insisted them to get him the book. Of course, his family wasn't the only one who knew about Alfred's 'obsession' with aliens.

Arthur and Francis would at times take Matthew and Alfred out with their friends. To be more social with other kids rather than just each other and play with the other kids. And of course, Alfred would bring his book along and show the other kids all about the book.

During the early afternoon, Arthur and Francis decided it would be nice for the twins to go play with others and for them all to get fresh air. They planned a little get together near a park so the children could play while the adults talked.

As they drove, Francis being in the driver seat and Arthur in the passenger, Arthur turned his head to look at the twins seated in the backseats. Matthew held onto his favorite stuffed polar bear while he looked over at Alfred, who currently was going through one of his new alien books.

Seeing as how that was just about what Alfred would only read about.

Smiling, Arthur faced forward before speaking to Alfred. "Reading about space again, I see?"

Alfred looked up from his book. "Yep!" He cheered. "One day, I'm going to meet a real life alien! It'll be so cool!"

Both parents just laughed in response to Alfred. He was really just so adorable about this. They couldn't help it. Alfred was so enthusiastic.

"Do you think you'll see a real life alien?" Came a soft, quiet voice. In which belonged to the other twin, Matthew.

"Of course!" Alfred replied. "And when I meet one, I'll tell you all about it!" Smiling, Alfred flipped through some pages until he came upon a picture. Quickly showing it to Mathew once found. "See! This is how their space ships look like!" Turning the next page, Alfred showed a picture to what looked like a strange creature. "This is what they look like! Well at least, something similar to what they look like!"

Matthew looked with amazement at the pictures shown. He may not have the same love for aliens as Alfred did, but that didn't stop him from finding them a bit fascinating.

Moments passed until they finally arrived to the park where the others were currently waiting for them.

"Bon jour, everyone~" Francis called out, taking Matthew out of the car while Arthur did the same with Alfred in the process.

"HEY! It's about time you showed up!" Said an albino looking man with dark red eyes. Gilbert was this man's name and sitting on his lap was his little brother. A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ludwig.

Next to Gilbert was another tall looking fellow, with tanned skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. "It's good to see you, amigo!" He called out. This man was named Antonio. With him was a young boy with brown eyes and brown hair, with a slight curl pointing to the right of him. The boy being name Lovino.

"Finally you showed up, we've been waiting for you four." There, sat a man with dark brown hair, pulled back a bit, wearing glasses and had a beauty mark near his mouth. A women with light brown hair and green eyes with a young boy with brown eyes ((although they're almost closed)) and brown hair with a curl to his left sat with the man. Their names being Roderich, Elizabeta, and Feliciano.

Another was in a group. The eldest with his hair in a ponytail name Yao. With him were four kids. Two with black hair and the other two with brown. Their names being Kiku, Yong, Mei, and Kaoru.

The last group was a group of three. Two grown men and a little boy, both men having blonde hair and the child with white hair. The two men were named Mathias and Lukas. A little boy with white hair had blue eyes. Him going by as Emil.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Arthur replied with a sigh. "Francis took a wrong turn thinking he was taking a short cut."

"I could have sworn it was one!" Francis whined. "But we're here now and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah, whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go play on the playground while we catch up?" Gilbert said as he took Ludwig off from his lap. "The awesome me has much to tell!"

The kids smiled and ran off toward the playground to play. But stopped suddenly and gathered around Alfred as he showed them his new book.

"Look at all of these aliens!" Alfred gleamed. "Aren't they awesome?"

"I agree with Alfred-San," Kiku replied.

"I bet they're not even real!" Lovino called out.

"Yes they are!" Alfred shouted back.

"But have you ever seen one?" Asked Ludwig. "If you never seen one in real life then how would you know if they really exist?"

"W-Well..." Stuttering, Alfred looked down at his book. "I-I may not have seen one before... B-But! I know they're real! I just know it!" Tears began to appear in the corner of Alfred's eyes.

"Maybe you could wish to meet one," Emil said. "My dad told me if you wish on a star hard enough, your wish will come true."

It was then that Alfred's face quickly lit up. "Yeah! I'll prove you two wrong! When I make a wish I'll meet a real life alien! You'll see!"

"Be sure to wish on the brightest star in the sky!" Emil quickly said.

"I bet there won't even be an alien!" Lovino shouted.

"Well I bet you there will be!" Alfred looked down at his book once more, turning the page, going through each picture there was. Having determination in his eyes. "They're real, I just know it."

"This is getting boring now, lets all go and play on the playground now!" Yong said. "Lets go!"

"Ve~ Yeah, lets all go play now!"

Running off was Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, Emil, Mei, Yong, and Kaoru, leaving only Matthew, Kiku and Alfred behind.

"Don't worry, Alfred-San," Kiku began, in his soft toned voice. "I'm sure that there really are aliens."

"Y-Yeah," Matthew agreed. "We believe you, brother. If you think they're real then so do we!"

Alfred couldn't help but smile at his brother and friend's comment. "Thank you," was the only think Alfred could think of saying. "Then I could show Ludwig and Lovino that I was right all along!"

The three went off to go play with the others until it was getting late and they all had to return home.

Later at night, once the twins were bathed and read a story. Francis and Arthur tucked the boys in before kissing them both goodnight.

Before Arthur had a chance to head toward his own room, a soft 'daddy' was called out. The voice belonging to Alfred, seeing as how Matthew was pretty much knocked out.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur's asked as he made his way toward Alfred's bedside. "You're brother has already fallen asleep, why haven't you?"

"Today, Ludwig and Lovino said that aliens aren't real. But, they are real! You think so too, right?"

Arthur looked at the boy for a few seconds before smiling. "Of course they are," he replied, ruffling Alfred's hair. "Don't let others make you think otherwise. Believe in whatever you like." Leaning in, he kissed little Alfred's forehead before heading back to the doorway. "Now sleep well, son."

Once Alfred was sure Arthur left the room, he quickly sat up in his bed, opened the curtains and looked for the star that Emil had told him about. A bright light shined at the corner of his eye. He turned to that direction and saw the shinning star. Quickly, he closed his eyes and began to make his wish. 'I wish I could meet a real life alien. One that could be my friend! I just want to know if they're real. Please, it's all I ever wanted.' With one last look at the sky, Alfred laid back down and covered himself with his sheets. Before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Something, felt odd? Alfred knew he was sleeping, but... A bright light seemed to be shinning upon him. A nightlight? No. The moon? No... Perhaps Arthur left the lights on. No. Alfred saw him turn it off when he left the room. Just then a cold breeze blew across Alfred's body, making his body shiver. He couldn't stay asleep anymore. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. Trying to not get blinded by the brightness. Once he got his eyes open, he slowly sat up on his bed. From by the looks of it, he was no longer in his room with Matthew. Everything, was different. He was in a white room with computers, currently laying on a table.

Scary... He had no idea where he was. None of this even looked the slightest bit familiar to him. Also for a fact that there was no one around. How would Alfred know of he was even safe here? He was left all alone.

Just then, Alfred heard to what seemed to be the door causing him to jump. Someone was coming in. He turned only for his eyes to meet and small gray looking creature. With big read eyes and with no mouth. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Just staring at each other in silence.

"A-Are... Y-You-" All that came out was stutters. Too shock too even speak. He was hardly even able to say a single word properly.

"Hello, human," the gray creature spoke. He, on the other hand, had no problem. Strange ow this creature was able to communicate. "You may call me by Tony. What do you by as?"

It was then Alfred gleamed with happiness at the other. "M-My name is Alfred!" He managed to reply. "A-Are you really an alien!?"

Tony nodded and spoke. "Yes, that is how your species sees us as. I suppose we are to be 'aliens.'"

"W-WOW! This is so cool! I'm not dreaming am I? OUCH!" Alfred let out a pained cry as he pinched himself to see if this was all real. "T-This means I'm not dreaming! YOU REALLY ARE REAL!" Large tears brimmed in Alfred's eyes. Overjoyed with the fact that he was right and could shove it all in Ludwig's and Lovino's face!

However, Alfred may be having a blast with this but this seemed a bit confusing for Tony. The humans he previously brought into his ships were anything but excited. In fact, they just screamed and panic. None to which was showing they loved to be here. He was rather odd. But, this could all work in Tony's favor. "Alfred," he called out.

Snapping back to reality, Alfred looked at the alien. "Yes, what is it?" You could practically hear the excitement in his voice, now fear or him being scared could be heard.

"My species were hopping to do some research on the human race. I assure you this will not lead to an invasion," Tony explained. "We would just like to know more about your race."

"You mean I could help with your studies about humans?" Alfred asked. Not only did he meet an alien but he could even be of help to him? It was like a dream come true! Well, for Alfred at least.

"Yes, you be of very use for us to get information. Do you wish to continue?"

"OF COURSE!" Yelling, Alfred was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "What should I do first?"

Alfred watch as Tony went to get what appears to be some sort of needle. "First, I would need to inject some blood. Please stick out your arms."

Without a single complaint, Alfred quickly did as he was told. Meeting a real life alien was a dream come true, he didn't want to do anything that would make the alien angry with him. He sat still as much as possible, making things much easier for Tony. Once the needle was filled, Tony placed a bandage on the arm to keep it from continuing to bleed.

"This will do for now, I thank you." Tony placed the needle away before he walked to one of his computers and began, from Alfred's perspective, pressed random buttons. "I shall be sending you back home now."

"W-WAIT!" Alfred quickly shouted out. "Will I be able to see you again?"

Tony went silent for a moment. It was true. This human, Alfred, was quite the strange one. Much different from the previous humans. "You will," Tony finally spoke. "We shall meet again, very soon. Rest well, Alfred."

"Good-Bye, Tony!"

A flash of light beamed around Alfred, surrounding him completely. Eventually, he ended up waking up in bed. It was now morning. Turning to his left, he saw that Matthew was still asleep and it sounded like someone was making breakfast. Hopefully it was Francis and not Arthur. Even though he loved Arthur deeply, his cooking... Yeah, he still wanted to live.

But wait...

He was awake? In his room? What about Tony? The spaceship! Was that all just a dream? It couldn't have... Could it? This depressed Alfred. That all couldn't been a dream, it was much to real! Alfred felt sad, it was so real. He slowly brought up his hand to hug himself when he felt a slight pain in his arm.

Pain?

Alfred quickly lifted his sleeve, revealing the same bandage that Tony placed on him that night. He knew it! Tony was real! This meant he was going to meet Tony again!

He couldn't wait until for his next visit.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTES: <strong>_Sorry if this chapter was a short one. I'll be sure to make them longer. Please fav and review! If you like, that is... ;w; _


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTHUR'S NOTES:**_ Here's a little quick update. Just finishing up with my testing, then it'll be back to school work. I hope you all enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Once they were called up for breakfast, both Alfred and Matthew hurried along and freshen themselves up before heading down to the kitchen. Alfred had one of his big grins as he ate his breakfast. Much to Matthew's curiosity. He was going to ask, but before he even could, Alfred had already finished his breakfast and jumped out of his seat.<p>

"I'm going to go play now!" Alfred shouted as he left to the living room.

Francis turned to see the other twin growing sadness to his face. He ruffles Matthew's hair before calling out. "Alfred, dear!" He said. "Be sure to go play with your brother!"

Quickly making his way back, Alfred popped his head through the doorway. "Okay!" He replied as he waited for his brother. Who was quickly finishing up his breakfast. Both happily ran back to the living room once Matthew was done.

"Alfie, why are you so happy?" Matthew asked as he watched his brother draw a picture. "Seeing as how upset you were yesterday, I wouldn't think you would have been this happy."

Matthew stared as he saw his brother currently finish up the drawing. When the drawing was shoved to his face, he blinked a few times in confusion before taking the picture from his brother's hands. The drawing contained a small, gray, slender looking creature. With big red eyes and no mouth. Still confused, Matthew looked up at his brother and waited for him to explain what this was.

"Mattie! It really happened! I met an alien!" Alfred looked at his brother and had such great joy in his eyes, then continuing to speak. "This here is Tony!" Alfred stated as he pointed to the drawing. "I met him last night. At first I just thought it was a dream, but it really happened! LOOK!" Lifting up his sleeve, Alfred showed his brother the bandage that Tony placed on his arm. "I'm even helping Tony with his research on the human race," Alfred said, ever so proudly. "But don't worry, Tony said this was just for research and he wasn't going to plan an invasion or anything."

Matthew looked up from the picture to see the bandage around Alfred's arm. The bandage was one that they didn't own, which cause Matthew's eye to widen.

"Y-You really met an alien!?" Matthew asked surprisingly. "H-How!? W-When!? What was it like!?" Questions just poured out from the others mouth. Not knowing whether to be more shocked or excited learning that his brother met an alien.

"Well, I met him last night when everyone was sleeping," Alfred replied proudly. "I'm not sure how I got in since I was sleeping, but if it's the same as how I got out. Then there was a flash of light surrounding me! Tony even says we're going going to meet again, and real soon! To help with his research, of course!"

"So this is how he looks like," Matthew glanced at the drawing once again, taking a closer look at the gray creature.

"YEP!" Alfred exclaimed. "I bet Tony and I will be the greatest of friends! I can't wait until I see him again!"

"What's with all the noise, boys?" Came an older voice. Belonging to one of their father's, Francis. Who was entering the room with Arthur following behind.

"Alfie met an alien!" Matthew shouted as he showed their parent's the drawing of Tony. "His name is Tony, and Alfie is helping him with research on the human race!"

The parents chuckled lightly in response. Having both Alfred and Matthew act like this was adorable. "Really now?" Francis replied, showing the picture to Arthur. Who smiled in response.

"What do you and Tony do, Alfred?" Arthur asked, deciding to play along with the boys. "Do you two go on adventures? Visit other planets?"

"No... Not yet, anyway!" Alfred replied happily. "We haven't done much yet, but Tony said he's going to come back!"

Such a wild imagination he had. Who knew Alfred could come up with such things.

"How are you going to help Tony with his research, Alfred?" Francis asked, deciding to play along as well. "Wouldn't you need something to help Tony? Perhaps a book, maybe? Seeing as how you like to read about aliens, wouldn't Tony like to read about humans?"

"You're right!" Alfred bottled up from where he sat. "May we go to the book store? I want to get Tony the best book there is!"

Now that was just precious. How could they just hurt the child's imagination. Tony seemed like an imaginary friend, it's better to play along and support it. Just about every child had an imaginary friend before.

"Then we must get going," Arthur said. "We should make sure Tony gets the best book."

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Their trip the bookstore mainly just contained Alfred and Matthew running around for the 'bestest' book for Tony. Might as well get a book while they were here. The shelves mostly contained just sci-fi, some mangas, and supernatural. None to which was nonfiction about humans. Francis and Arthur wondered if they really should even get him a real one. Would the boy actually read it? They wouldn't want to hurt his imagination. Perhaps getting a fake one would do good.

No...

It wouldn't. Alfred was an intelligent boy. He would instantly be able to tell the difference between a fake book and a real one.

"I found one! I found one!" Alfred quickly called out, running towards his parents with Matthew following behind. "This will be a great book for Tony!"

Francis saw the thick book in Alfred's hand. He took it and gave it a brief look through. It indeed had a ton of information about not just humans, but the human body as well. Was it a good idea to buy this for Alfred. In all honesty, Alfred would eventually have to learn such things in school. Francis gave a glance towards Arthur's way, wondering if they should really but the book.

Arthur only struggled in response. He thought it would be good to humor the boy. Since what's the worse that'll happen?

They eventually bought the book, much to Alfred's excitement, and some others as well.

The ride home didn't take very long. Once they arrived, Alfred quickly got inside and headed for the phone. He wanted to call his best friend, Kiku. News like this needed to be told to your best friend. There needed to be another get together. So Alfred can tell all his friends about the alien, and be able to brag about it in Ludwig's and Lovino's face. Oh, how much he wanted to see their faces when he tells them about Tony.

"Hello?" The line picked up.

Just by the voice alone, Alfred could instantly tell it was Kiku's. "Kiku! Dude! You're never going to believe this, I met a real life alien! He was small, gray and had big red eyes! Also, skinny arms and no mouth! Cool, right?"

There was a short pause. Might have been Kiku trying to gather all that has been said to him in. "Did you really meet an alien?" Was all Kiki could manage to say.

Nodding, ((unlike Kiku could even see that)) Alfred quickly replied. "YUP! At first, I thought it was a dream but then I found out it wasn't! Tony even said I'll be seeing him again, so my family and I went and got a book for Tony! I bet he's going to love it!" With his free hand, Alfred clutched the book closely to his chest. "OH!" Before he could forget. "I'm also helping Tony with his research about the human race! But don't you worry, Kiku. There isn't going to be an invasion. Tony said so."

"That's amazing, Alfred-San!" Kiku replied happily. Silence was all that was heard. Then little muffling sounds were being said. Quite possibly Kiku talking to one of his brothers or sisters. It was then Kiku finally spoke again. "I can't talk for much longer now. Yao-San doesn't want me to be talking on the phone for long. But be sure to tell me everything when we see each other again!"

"Yeah, don't worry!" Alfred responded. "I'll be sure to tell you everything! See ya later~"

"Bye."

After Kiku hung up, Alfred did the same as well. Taking another look at the book's cover, he wonder what he'll be doing next with Tony. He wasn't much of some who does many research he only just reads about them. But he was sure Tony was and he'll be knowing what he was doing. Maybe when they're done with all these research, they could go on the adventures, look at other planets! Alfred could hardly contain his excitement.

He continued to clutch onto the book and ran up to Matthew's and his room. Placing the book under his pillow and went back to his brother. For the rest of the day he went and played with Matthew, had some snacks and dinner. It wasn't until it was finally late at night, the twins had gotten their bath taken and were now tucked into bed. Alfred looked over to see that Matthew had already fallen asleep. Despite them bring twins, the two were very much different.

Looking out the window, Alfred saw the night sky. How calming did this sky make his feel. So peaceful, like there was no other care in the world. Looking up at the sky was one of the main reasons why he was so interested in learning all he could about space and aliens. The moon, the stars, just the night sky in general. Everything was so calming.

Slowly, Alfred began to close his eyes. It wasn't until then, Alfred had fallen asleep.

It's bright... This feeling... It felt so familiar, but where? The bright light, the cold breeze which made him shiver. He knew he felt this feeling, but he couldn't know quite where.

Wait...

Alfred shot up from the table, opening his eyes wide. Ignoring the fact that it almost blinded him. This room. It was the same room and the night before. TONY! Tony came to visit him again! Shifting his eyes lower, he saw that he still had the book they bought. Excellent. "Tony!" Alfred called out. Looking around for his alien friend.

Just as before, the door slide open revealing the gray creature which was none other than Tony.

"Hello, Alfred," Tony replied as he walked over to Alfred's side. "The same as before, I see... What is that you have there?"

Alfred saw that Tony was pointing toward the book in his arms. "Oh, this?" Alfred began to say. "It's a book I got for you! It can help you with your research!"

"I see, thank you." Tony went and took the book from Alfred's hand and began to look through it a bit. During his research he was able to not only speak, but read all of the humans' language. Since that part was also important in his research. Why the humans all just speak one language was belong him. Talking to each other would be easier if they did.

As he turned the page, he notice a diagram of the human body. Something came up to Tony. He tried this with the others he gotten on his ship, but they were adults. Should he do it with a child? Seeing as how this was Alfred, it wouldn't be hard for him to go along with it. Maybe he should take his chance with he still had it.

"Alfred," Tony said as he still kept his sight on the page. "Would you like to help me with an experiment?"

"YES! YES!" Alfred quickly responded happily. "I'll do it! What would I have to do?"

Tony went back to Alfred's side and helped him off the table. "I would first need you to stripe down of all your clothing then lay back on the table."

"Stripe? You mean... Get naked?" Alfred asked a bit nervously only to receive a nod from Tony. He remembered how Francis and Arthur always told him NEVER to stripe down in front of a stranger. But, did this include Tony? Alfred knew him and they were friends, so maybe it didn't apply to him. But what if he got in trouble for doing so. Maybe if he didn't tell his parents about it, it'll be okay! He wouldn't get in trouble!

Good thinking, Alfred!

"Alright!" Alfred then began to stripe himself of his clothing. It wasn't long until he was completely nude. Doing as he was told, Alfred laid back on the table. "Ready when you are, Tony!"

Alfred, was such a strange human.

Tony watch as Alfred stripped himself and laid back on the table. He was so nonchalant with this. It seemed impossible to find someone so willing to do this. But Tony shook that off. "Remember," Tony began to say before he started. "This is for a research. It's better to test this with a live subject rather than a fake one."

"Got it!"Alfred replied with a smile.

Finally starting, Tony began by gently stroking Alfred's stomach. His skin was so soft and smooth, much different from an adult's body. Alfred was steadying his breathing as he let Tony stroke his body. 'Really, this human,' Tony thought to himself. 'But it's for my research, it can't be helped.'

A soft whimper came from Alfred causing Tony to look up at him. Alfred's eyes were tightly shut and he tried to keep still as possible. Tony looked to see where he touch Alfred and saw his finger brushed up against one of Alfred's teat. 'So the boy was sensitive.'

To test the theory again, Tony place a finger on the boy's teat and gently began to brush against. More sweet sounding whimpers came from the boy. So sensitive. Continuing, Tony brushed along the teat and made circles around it.

More whimpers came from Alfred. Trying so hard to keep still and quiet for the alien. But it seems he was having a hard time. All the felt a bit odd for Alfred. He never experienced something like this before. However, he didn't complain. He continued to let Tony go on with his experiment.

A slight moan escape from Alfred's lips. He looked down to see where Tony was touching him now. Only to see the alien's slender finger wrap around his half-hard member. Slowly, but gently, Tony had a soft grip on the member and began to stroke causing Alfred to moan out in pleasure. The member quickly began to harden. Seeing as how Alfred was a child didn't surprise Tony is the least when he saw how hard Alfred was getting.

"T-T-Ton-Tony-" Alfred tried to call out, but all that came were stutters. "A-AHH!" His mind was almost in a daze when Tony rubbed the tip of his penis. This all felt so new and weird for Alfred. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

With one hand, Tony was stroking Alfred's member. Gripping it a bit firmer and going slightly faster as time went on. Occasionally rubbed the tip of the penis when his slender fingers. The other, he continued to fondle Alfred's sensitive teat. Sweet, soft moans continued to come out of Alfred's mouth.

Now panting heavily, Alfred could feel some type of pressure building up inside of him. Something he haven't felt before. However he wasn't worrying too much about it. Instead, he was enjoying the pleasure that Tony was giving him. He had no idea why he was enjoying it, but it felt too good so he didn't care.

"A-AHH!" Alfred shriek out with pleasure. Close. He was so close. Tony took notice of this and began to speed up the process. His hand continued to stroke Alfred's penis and the other the teat. Giving Alfred more of the pleasure he wanted.

"T-TONY!" Alfred moaned out as he came all over Tony's hand. He panted heavily, his face flushed red.

Tony went and got a wet cloth, then began to clean Alfred off. "Once I get you clean up and dressed, I will send you back home."

"..."

No response. Seems like this has taken a lot out of Alfred. Not much to Tony's surprise. He was a child after all.

Once Tony finished up, he dressed Alfred in his clothing. Seeing as how he won't be able to do it himself. Tony made sure to be gentle with the boy, letting him get his rest. He walked over to his computer and began to press some coordinates to transfer Alfred back home.

"T... Tony..." Alfred's soft voice spoke.

Silence. Tony was surprised that Alfred still had the energy to speak. "What is it?" Tony finally spoke.

"Will... I see you again?"

Being silent for a few more moments, Tony nodded. "Yes, I will see you again soon."

"I'm glad."

Tony saw there was a soft smile on Alfred's face before before he sent him off back home. Now, Tony was there all by himself. He looked at the nook Alfred had given him. 'Such a weird human,' Tony thought to himself.

Morning arrived not soon after. The birds were chirping, some was making breakfast. As always, Alfred woken up before his brother Matthew. He also took notice to see that the book they bought was missing. Again! It was all true! He couldn't believe it! Alfred raised his hand above his head, beaming with joy seeing as how last night-

Wait...

Last night...

When Tony told him to strip, lay on the table, then began to stroke his body. It felt so good, and he wished for Tony to do it again, but... But...

If he remembers correctly.

'_Alfred, be sure /never/ to strip yourself in front of a stranger, got it? Only your father and I, a doctor, or your brother may do so. Our friends have permission to do so, but if they do something bad you must tell me so. So you understand?' Arthur voice sounded serious then it usually was. Nodding, Alfred replied, 'I understand.'_

That what he was told, but that didn't mean Tony as well, right? Tony was a friend. Arthur did say friends were okay, and Tony wasn't doing anything bad. Last night... Last night...

"I can't wait to see Tony again," Alfred said to himself, his face beginning to flush of the thoughts of last night.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTES: <strong>_Seems like Alfred has not idea what he's getting himself into~ You know what they say, love is blind. Well... I think they say that. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review and fav! Also, any helpful hints with my writing would be appreciated~ ^w^_


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_Whelp~ I'm just going to do a quick update before I have to start school~ It's going to be hard since it's a new semester, TTwTT but I'll try to keep updates! Maybe every Saturday? How does that sound!? Also, if there is any character moments you would like, I would gladly write it~_

_**BELGIUM: Laura**_

* * *

><p>Breakfast was strangely quiet this morning. Mostly it's to the fact that Alfred was silent, which was quite unusual. He would always talk during each meal of the day, but right now, he ate in silent. Smiling with a flush look upon his face.<p>

The thoughts of last night kept replaying like a movie in his head. Over and over again. How Tony's skilled hand stroke his member. Giving a lightly firm grip and went on faster within time. Having the other hand fondle with his teat. All this causing him to moan out in pleasure. The thought alone was enough to make Alfred flush even more. He wanted Tony to touch him like that again. Was it bad? He didn't think so. They way Tony touched him, he wanted in. To be close to his body and-

"Alfred, dear. Are you alright?"

Alfred quickly snapped out if his fantasy, noticing that Arthur has been trying to speak to him. "I-I'm fine," he tried to say calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem out of it, son," Francis responded. "Your father has been trying to talk to you for the last few minutes, but you weren't responding. Are you sure you're feeling well? You don't have a fever, do you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. I-"

Alfred was cut off when Arthur placed his hand on his forehead. Not giving him a chance to finish speaking. Judging by Alfred's flush face, he seemed like he had a fever. But he didn't, which was odd.

"He doesn't seem to be running a temperature," Arthur said. "Did you sleep well, Alfred? Or perhaps there is something wrong with your breakfast?"

"That's absurd! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Francis called out, quickly standing up from his seat. "If it wasn't for me, then we would be force to eat that thing you make called 'food'!"

"Shut it, frog!" Arthur yelled, having a hint of pink creep upon his cheeks. "I was just making sure it wasn't it!"

"I'm fine!" Alfred interrupted before they could continue. "I-I was just daydreaming."

Both parents sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're doing well, son." Francis sat back down and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good." Arthur began to gather the finished plates and placed them in the sink. "After breakfast, we were heading out to take you and Matthew to the daycare. It would have been bad if you had gotten sick."

"We're going to daycare!?" Alfred exclaimed. "Does that mean we get to see everyone!?"

"Yes, yes," Arthur replied, chuckling slightly as he washed the dishes. "Now, why don't you and Matthew play while he finish cleaning up."

"OKAY! Come on, Mattie!"

"Coming, Alfie!"

Francis watched the two run off into the living room only to hear a 'no running in the house' from Arthur. Which caused them to slow down. He let out a chuckle before going over to his husband and placed his arm around his waist. "We have such beautiful kids, don't we honey?" Francis said as he kissed Arthur on the side of his neck.

Arthur titled his head, giving more room for Francis, smiling softly at him. "We do. And they have such a crazy imagination. What do you think we should have plan for them? I mean, it is their special day."

"Possible a little of both of their interest?" Francis suggested. "Don't worry honey. When we drop the twins off, the others said they'll help us with the preparations."

Keeping his smile, Arthur turned to look Francis lovingly in the eyes and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you," he said lustfully.

"I love you too."

It wasn't long until Arthur and Francis finished up with cleaning the kitchen. Having plans with the other guardians, they thought it was good for the kids to be able to play with each other. With Antonio running a daycare and offering to give them a discount, it was a great place for the kids to stay. There were a lot of toys they could play there, even an indoor play ground! Which made it even better.

The family walked in to see Antonio standing at the counter. He looked over and smiled at them. He would have waved as well, but he currently held a sleeping Lovino is his arms.

"Hola, amigos~" Antonio said softly, careful not to wake Lovino. "The others have already arrived, they're placing their kids with the rest."

"Great! I can't wait to-" It wasn't until then that Alfred saw Lovino sleeping in Antonio's arms. Great. Now this meant he couldn't rub it in his face that he met an alien. Looking over, he saw Ludwig hug his big brother, Gilbert, good bye. Well, he could tell Ludwig, but it wouldn't be the same if he couldn't do it to the bother of them. Although, this didn't mean he couldn't tell Kiku!

"Why don't you two go off and play with the others?" Antonio said kindly to the twins.

"Okay!" Both the twins shouted, running off toward the other kids.

After watching the twins run off, the guardians returned their gazed toward each other. Antonio spoke again. "I'll be right with you and other right after I put Lovino to bed and get Laura to take my shift."

"Don't worry~" Francis replied. "Just be sure to put the little cutie into bed~"

"I'll be quick!" Antonio went off toward one of the rooms. Chatting with Laura on the way then putting Lovino to bed.

Alfred and Matthew ran toward the others. Them being Kiku, Yong, Kaoru, Ludwig, Mei, Feliciano, and Emil. But by the looks of it, Ludwig and Feliciano were off playing ball with some other kids. One with blonde hair, the other brown. While Mei and Koaru played on the other side of the daycare. Near a little girl with long hair and a bow in her hair, and a boy with a scarf. Looks like they were getting dropped off as well. But all this being said, it only left Kiku, Yong, and Emil there.

"Hey guys!" Alfred called out to them, holding Matthew by the hand as they made their way over.

"Oh, hello Alfred-San, Matthew-San," Kiku greeted the twins. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Alfred!" Yong shouted cheerfully. "Oh, and Matthew."

"Hey," Matthew replied. Looking over, he saw Emil hugging onto his stuffed puffin much like he does with his stuffed polar bear. "Hello Emil," he said kindly with a smile. "How are you?"

Emil looked up from the stuffed puffin, smiling in return. "Hey Matthew," he replied. "I'm fine, thank you."

"By the way, Alfred-San," Kiku began. "May you tell about the alien you were speaking of before."

"An alien!?" Yong butted in. "I wanna know too! I wanna know too!"

"Lets go to the playground and talk there!" Alfred ran off with both Yong and Kiku following behind. None of them even realizing they left Matthew and Emil behind.

Gripping onto his stuffed polar bear, Matthew turned to gaze toward Emil. Who watched as the others ran from them. "Hey, Emil," Matthew said, causing Emil to turn to him. "Would you like to come and color with me?"

Emil was silent for a moment, but smiled. "Sure."

The two held hand-in-hand, walking together to the table. Happily drawing with each other, talking, and sharing an interest with the stuffed animals.

Back with Alfred, Kiku, and Yong, they made it top inside of the play ground. Alfred looked out to see all the other kids were busy with playing with other things then to go on the play ground.

"So what happened with you and the alien, Alfred-San?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!"

Turning to the two, Alfred stood tall and smiled proudly. "I met a real life alien not too long ago! He is a gray, small creature. With no mouth but with big red eyes! And his name is Tony! I'm helping him with his research on the human race!"

"That's amazing, Alfred-San!"

"So what do you and Tony do? Go on adventures!? Travel through space!?" Yong began to ask all excitedly. "This is so cool!"

"Well, we don't do that. No yet anyway!" Alfred explained. "So far all Tony does is have me get naked while he looks at my body. Then he touches me in weird places too."

Kiku and Yong looked a bit shocked at Alfred for a moment, then at each other. Their big brother Yao has always told them NEVER to get naked in front on anyone.

"Why did you let Tony do that, Alfred-San?" Kiku asked, a bit worried for his friend.

Looking at the two, Alfred could see the worried look on their face. He didn't know why though. He may have only known Tony for a few days, but he trusted him. He didn't want his friend to worry over nothing.

"Tony told me to do it because he was doing research," Alfred reassured his friends. "I gave him a book but it's better to experiment on a live subject. Don't worry, though. Tony is my friend, and he will never hurt me!"

The explanation caused the worry looks on their faces to change into relief and happiness. Glad to hear that their friend wasn't in trouble.

"Are you going to see him again, Alfred-San?" Kiku asked.

"Of course!" Alfred quickly responded. "Tony is my bested friend! I will always be there for him and I know he will be there for me!"

"Well, in that case." Yong stood and walked over to Alfred, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You should give him a gift! And not that book! Something that you made yourself! Because you know, friends do that kinds of stuff."

"You're right!" Alfred replied. Although his face sadden. Having no idea what he could even give to Tony that he would like. "But what?" Alfred said. "What can I give to Tony that he would like?" Alfred sat down, using his hand to rest his head. Apparently the book didn't count as a gift. At least one that he didn't made. He guess it didn't come from the heart.

It was obvious that neither Alfred or Yong could have a single idea what Alfred could make for Tony. Kiku looked out of the play ground to see Matthew and Emil. That's right. They ran off, leaving them behind.

But wait.

What were they doing? It looks like they are coloring. That could be an idea!

"How about a drawing?" Kiku suggested, turning to the two and getting their attention. "It something you made and I'm sure Tony would love it."

Happiness over took Alfred's sadness and he smiled widely. "Yes! That'll be a great! Lets go!"

For the rest of the time in daycare, Kiku and Yong helped Alfred draw a picture for Tony with Matthew and Emil. All were happily laughing and talking among each other. Alfred spent almost all of his time on it. Wanting it to be very perfect for Tony. He wanted him to know it really came from the heart. It'll be the best thing Tony ever received!

It wasn't long before the twins had to head back home. The other guardians came back with them, taking the others along with them.

The twins headed back home with Arthur and Francis. Both getting bathed and ready for bed. Alfred was already tucked in, but looking over he saw Francis and Arthur tucking Matthew in. Kissing him good night. They had already did it to him so it didn't bother him. Instead, he looked at his picture he drew for Tony.

_'Wow, Alfred-San! It's really great!' Kiku complimented. 'I bet Tony will love it!'_

_'Yeah! It's great! It's great! Tony is going to think it's the best thing in the world!' Yong complimented as well._

_The two continued to give Alfred some compliments on his drawing. Since the two were his friends, they had always said nice things to him and stayed by his side. Much like what Matthew does. Only they weren't related to him._

_'Thank you!' Alfred said. 'I'm glad!'_

With the door closing, it quickly snapped Alfred back. He didn't realize that his parents had left or that Matthew had already fallen asleep. Times like this made him... Feel lonely.

Lonely?

That was it! He just needed to fall asleep then he would see Tony again!. Alfred quickly folded the drawing and put it in his pocket. He needed to fall asleep quickly. Times like this called for the sky.

Alfred looked out the window, watching the peaceful night sky. It was always calming and helped him sleep. Slowly but calmly, Alfred drifted off.

A bright light. This familiar bright light. Now the cold breeze that always made his body shiver. Right away, Alfred knew where he was. He sat up and opened his eyes to see the room that he was already used to being in. Getting kind of used to this by now. "Tony!" Alfred called out.

Like usual, the door opened and Tony walked in. "Welcome back, Alfred," Tony replied. "I see you're doing well. The book you have given me was quite useful in my research. I must thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Tony!" Alfred replied with a smile. "Did you plan anything for us to do today?"

"Indeed I did," Tony replied. "Would you mind stripping down again. I would like to do another experiment."

"No problem, Tony!" Alfred stepped off the table and strip down until he had nothing on. Once he was naked, he stepped back on the table and laid down like he did last time.

"Actually," Tony began. "I will be needing you to turn around for this."

Not complaining, Alfred did as he was told. "Alright," he said as he laid on his stomach.

However, Tony went over and guided him, which he followed, into the pose he wanted him to be in. With his ass in the air and his leg spread apart a bit. The pose made Alfred a bit exposed but he didn't say anything. This was for Tony. He would do anything for Tony!

In the corner of his eye, he saw some soft of machine Tony was getting. He was placing it above him, but he stopped. Still looking, Alfred saw Tony placing some sort of cream on his fingers. At least two of them. He didn't think too much on it. Not until he felt Tony place one of his fingers in Alfred's entrance. Causing Alfred to flinch and tense up.

"Don't worry Alfred," Tony began to say, to reassure the boy. "This will help with the process. Just relax, in a moment the feeling will get better. I promise."

Hearing Tony say that and hearing the sound of his voice helped Alfred relax. "Okay," he softly said. "I trust you."

Trust?

This boy... Trusted Tony? This would be a first. No human before had ever trusted him. This took Tony by surprise. However, he had to continue with the process.

Slowly, he began to slide his finger into Alfred entrance. Making sure he went slowly and carefully so he did not hurt the boy. Tony made sure Alfred got used to the feel before moving again. Within each move he makes, he earns a slight whimper from Alfred. Slipping another finger in, Tony stretched the entrance and began to go in deeper and deeper, until...

"A-AHH!" Alfred called out in pleasure when Tony's finger had hit his prostate.

Hearing the sound, Tony knew he was ready. He slip his finger out and prepared the machine. "Just relax, you're doing great."

With his eyes closed, Alfred nodded in response. Preparing for Tony to continue.

The machine was like a long tub. You could confuse it with a laser gun that you see in movies, but by the tip of it you could see it wasn't. Tony rubbed some of the cream on the machine since he didn't want to hurt Alfred. The machine was being slipped into his entrance causing Alfred to tense up again.

However, Tony was there to comfort the boy. Making him sure he wasn't alone and that Tony won't hurt him. This made Alfred feel a lot safer.

It went in deeper in Alfred. With a loud moan, the machine manage to his Alfred's sweet spot again. It began to thrust in and out of Alfred, hitting his spot everytime it went in. For a strange moment when it hit Alfred's sweet spot, it just stopped. Much to Alfred's displeasure and confusion. Suddenly. The machine began to vibrate and continued on thrusting in and out. Going faster within the seconds.

Alfred moaned out in pleasure and panted heavily.

None to which was surprising to To y. That it until he started to hear Alfred call out his name. Over and over again. Everytime the machine would hit his sweet spot. His name. In a situation like this?

"T-TONY!" Alfred cried out as the machine kept its rhythm. "T-T-TONY! I-I'm so close! I-I don't know!" He continues to yell.

Alfred's face... It looked so adorable to Tony. With those dazed eyes. His face in a completely flushed look. Tony caressed Alfred's face which cause him to his limit.

"A-AHHH!" Alfred shouted as he came all over the table. The machine was reading the data and once Alfred came, it immediately stopped and slowly pulled out.

Leaving for a brief moment, Tony came back with a wet cloth and began to clean Alfred off like last time. It was then he heard Alfred's soft and tired voice. Trying to say something.

"I-In... M-my pocket..." Alfred tried to say. "F-For... You..."

For him? Did Alfred bring him something again? Apparently whatever it was, it was in his pocket. Tony bent down and gather the clothing and search through Alfred's pockets, doing what Alfred asked. He felt something... Paper? Taking it out, Tony unfolded it and saw that it was a drawing. It contain both Alfred and Tony in it. Holding hand-in-hand. They were riding in a spaceship in outer space. Riding among the stars. Even for a child's drawing, you could tell he out a lot of efforts into it.

"I-I... Hope you like it... Tony," Alfred looked at Tony, giving him a soft smile.

A picture... For him? Alfred was really something. Tony couldn't help but feel... Happy? Yeah, that was right. No other human has ever treated Tony like this. He was happy. Humans, who usually feared him. But not this one. There was no fear within the boy. "I love it," he said happily. "Thank you."

After cleaning Alfred up and dressing him, Tony thought for a moment. This human, was different. He felt as if he should give something back to him. So before getting Alfred transmitted back home, he went through some stuff to find something for Alfred. He didn't have much, but he would find something worth giving.

He found one.

It was a crystal necklace he made during one of his trips. There wasn't much use for it. It wasn't dangerous or had any power whatsoever. It just looked nice.

Walking over to Alfred, he placed the necklace around his neck. "For you," Tony said softly.

A smile appeared on Alfred's lips, despite how tired he was, he tried to stay awake. "Thank... You..."

Tony walked back to his computer getting ready to send Alfred back. But before he even could, Alfred spoke again.

"I'm glad I met you, Tony. I can't wait for us to play again."

Tony paused for a moment, but then finished up with the coordinates. Turing toward Alfred before he left. "I'm glad I met you too, Alfred. "I'll see you again soon."

Last things he saw was Alfred giving off one last happy smile for Tony. Then, he was gone.

Again.

He here was. All alone. Alfred might have been an odd human, but he was good company.

It came to mind that he know realize this.

Tony... Didn't want this to end.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTE: <strong>_That little Canada and Iceland moment was for you lesbianmagari, I hope you liked it~! And thank you for the reviews! I really loved them! w And could any of you guys guess who the unnamed characters were~? Well, it's not too hard to figure out. ^w^ I hoped you liked it! Review! Fav! And all that other good stuff! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:**_ Sorry if this is a late update. TTwTT I had homework and was spending my time reading books. w But I tried to upload this on Saturday! But, it's like, 12 am on a Sunday. That's close, right? Oh well, hopefully I could make it next time!_

* * *

><p>Again. Today was seemed a bit off. Alfred was eating in silent, which wasn't the most unusual. Which was unusual was that after breakfast he just sat on the couch and watching the T.V. instead of playing like he would usually do. Sitting there in silent, watching Blue's Clues. Just by the looks of it seemed off.<p>

Walking into the living room, Francis and Arthur looked to see how their sons were doing. Matthew was trying to show his brother to come play with him. Only to receive no response. He just stared blankly at the screen. Matthew looked at his parents with teary eyes. Alfred never we skipped a chance to play with his brother. The two were close.

"Alfred, darling," Arthur called out. No response. Strange. He tried it again, only louder this time. "Alfred!"

Alfred jumped when he heard his name called. Turning he looked at his parents and smiled. "What is it, daddy?"

Now this was the Alfred they knew. However, this did not take the wordiness away from Arthur.

Francis walked over and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Daydreaming again, son?" He asked, getting a small nod in reply. "You're starting to make me wonder what you're always thinking about."

Walking over, Arthur sat next to Alfred. Then placing the young boy onto his lap.

Francis had done the same, only with Matthew.

"You're starting to get me worried, Alfred," Arthur said. As Alfred looked up, he saw his father's face was worried and somewhat sad. "If there is anything wrong, be sure to tell your father and I. We'll always be there for you, Alfred."

Did he really made his parents upset? Alfred didn't mean to. "I'm sorry, daddy," Alfred replied, looking down at his lap. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine, really."

"Don't be sadden, son." Francis ruffled Alfred's hair once more. Having Matthew join in with patting his brother on the shoulder. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"Why don't you go play with your brother?" Arthur suggested, placing Alfred down on the floor. "Your father and I have to make some phone calls. Also, we weren't the only ones who were worried."

"I'm sorry, Mattie!" Alfred leaned in and kissed his brother on the cheek. "Lets go play!"

Francis watched as Alfred and Matthew ran off to play. Looking over, he saw his loving husband already at the phone making his call. Walking over, he place his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him into an embrace. Nuzzling in his neck. "You don't have to worry so much," Francis purred. "If there was something wrong, I'm sure Alfred would tell us."

"You're right," Arthur replied. "I guess I'm just being a little paranoid."

"Perhaps you're stressed out with all the playing we're doing. Seeing as how the twins will only turn ten once." Francis began to kiss Arthur lovingly on his neck. In response Arthur tilted his head to give Francis better access. "I know a great way to help you relax~"

Arthur's face was in a deep flush. While Francis has eyes filled with lust. Before anything could be said, the line picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

Hesitantly, Arthur place the phone next to his ear. Looking at Francis all in the process. "Yeah, Yao," he began to say after a pause. "You wouldn't mind watching Alfred and Matthew for the evening, right? There's something that Francis and I need to take care of."

"You guys are gross!" Yao responded. "But, I'll be right over to pick them up."

Three days has passed. In each of those nights, Tony would always visit Alfred. Doing something same as the last. Alfred didn't complain, though. In fact, he liked doing these kinds of things with Tony. Neither did Tony nor Alfred wanted this to stop.

Alfred currently laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind filled with thoughts of the nights he spent with. Making his face flush with just the thought of it. But also, it made him smile. He caress the crystal that Tony given him. Everything he looked at the crystal, it would always bring up Tony. Even if he felt it, it was like Tony was there with him.

"Alfred!" Francis shouted from outside. "Hurry up and come down! We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting!"

"I'm coming!" Alfred jumped off his bed, raced downstairs and out the front door. Jumping in Francis' arms. Happily laughing as he did so.

"Hehe, easy now, son." Francis carried the boy and place him into the car. Making sure he was bulked in and safe. Already in and ready was Arthur and Matthew. After he locked the door, Francis came back and drove them to the park. Only this time he didn't take a short cut, due to Arthur's nagging, making them arrive on time.

"See! I told you we would make it if we didn't take any of your bloody short cuts!" Arthur said.

"I keep telling you the short cuts would have been faster!" Francis whined.

"Whatever, lets just go." Arthur helped Matthew out of the car while Francis help Alfred.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Alfred said happily, as he held onto Francis' hand. "I'm going to tell them all the fun things I did with Tony! We did so much fun things together!"

Chuckling, Francis replied. "I bet you did."

In the usual spot, the others were currently waiting for them. Seeing as how they were always the last to arrive.

"You guys are sure early today," Gilbert said. "That's a first." He placed Ludwig down, who was sitting on his lap, and waved at the children. "Why don't you kids go off and play now."

Kiku, Yong and Emil didn't wait to be told, quickly ran toward the twins. The others followed behind. All still being in sight of the guardians, but out of range in hearing.

"So, how have you and Tony been doing, Alfred?" Yong asked excitedly.

"Tony?" Lovino asked in a confused tone.

"That's right!" Alfred stood up, placing one hands on his hips and the other pointing at both Lovino and Ludwig. "A few days ago. I met a real life alien! He was a small gray creature with big red eyes and no mouth! His name is Tony and he's my bestest friend!"

Both Lovino and Ludwig looked at Alfred. Turning to each other they wondered if he was really being serious,

"Liar!" Lovino yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Alfred yelled back. "I really did meet an alien! Honest!"

"If you meet an alien. Then where is your proof?" Ludwig asked.

"Proof?" Standing there, Alfred froze in silence. Kiku and Yong believed Alfred without any proof.

"Do you think he even has any?" Kaoru asked the others.

"I don't think so," Mei replied.

"See! I told you!" Lovino shouted. "He was just lying! He didn't see any aliens!"

Alfred felt tears begin to appear in the brim of his eyes. He wanted to cry. Tony was real! Everything that had happened between the two really did happened? The picture Tony loved that Alfred had drew. Also the crystal that he treasured! It was all real! It was al-

Wait... Of course! The crystal! He did have proof!

"I so do have proof!" Alfred reached into his shirt and pulled out the crystal necklace. "See!"

All of the kid's eyes widen as they saw the shinning crystal. It looked so beautiful. None of them had ever seen anything like it before.

"W-Where did you get that, Alfie?" Matthew asked, amazed.

"I got it from Tony, of course!" Alfred smirked as he saw the look upon Ludwig's and Lovino's face. He showed them.

"What do you and Tony do?" Ludwig asked, now looking at Alfred.

"I'm glad you asked!" Alfred began. "Tony and I have been doing all sorts of stuff. I get to help Tony with his research on the human race! Which will not lead to an invasion. At first, I got him a book because I thought it would have helped him with his research and it did! After that Tony went and made me get naked then started to touch me in weird places. But don't worry, he needed to do this for research. Since it's a lot easier to work on a live subject. It was weird at first, but I was brave!"

Almost all of the children looked so fascinated in Alfred's story. All but one. Ludwig. This didn't seem like an alien or fascinating, but that didn't stop the the kids from enjoying the story. It didn't seem right. Ludwig stood and turned to where his brother and the other grown ups were.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig turned to him slightly, being silent for a moment before speaking. "I want to get a snack from my big brother."

"Okay, but you'll be missing the good parts!" Alfred said.

"Who cares," Lovino butted in. "Just continue."

"Alright! So then there was this weird machine..."

Ludwig walked over to his brother, raising his arms like when he wanted to be placed on his lap. Which Gilbert did.

"Hey bro, what's wrong? Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Gilbert asked. By the looks of it, Alfred seemed to be telling the kids a story. Which they looked really into.

"Big brother..." Ludwig began, staring at the ground. "If someone tells you to get naked, we're not suppose to, right?"

"Yes," Gilbert quickly replied, seeming a bit worried. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

Ignoring the question, Ludwig continued. "If you do get naked and the person starts to touch you... In weird places, we're suppose to tell someone, right?"

Now this was starting to worry Gilbert even more. Even the other guardians grew some concerns. "Yes, Ludwig," Gilbert replied. "Now tell me, is there someone touching you?"

"Did someone try to get you do these kinds of things?" Mathias asked.

"Are you alright, Ludwig?" Yao also asked. "Is anything bad happening to you?"

Ludwig looked up to see all the worried looks, but he shook his head. "No, none of this happened to me," he replied.

All the guardians sighed in relief.

"That's good," Elizabeta said. "I was afraid something happened to him."

"It's not me, but I asked because Alfred said someone was doing that to him," Ludwig said. "They make him get naked and touch him in weird places."

Upon hearing this news, both Francis and Arthur's eyes widen. "W-What!?" They both said simultaneously.

"It's true," Ludwig continued. "Alfred said so himself."

Both Francis and Alfred ran toward to the other children while the other guardians followed behind them.

Once the guardians where with the children, it seemed like Alfred was still in the middle of his story.

"I asked Tony if we're going to be doing something different and he said we will! Right now he's just preparing me for-"

Alfred was quickly cut off by Francis picking him up, with Arthur next to him. Both parents have seriously worried looks upon them.

Arthur took Alfred from his arms and held him close, looking at Francis as they both had dead serious looks in their eyes. Causing not only Alfred but the other kids to wonder what was wrong.

"Alfred..." Arthur said sternly. "What have you been telling these kids about?"

"I was telling them about Tony!" Alfred replied. "And all of the fun things we were doing together!"

"Just what kind of fun things?" Lukas butted in.

"Well..." Alfred was silent for a moment. He had no problem with telling the kids this but not really his parents and the other adults.

"He was just telling us about the things they do!" Yong went and said.

"Like how Tony does experiments on Alfred by making him get naked and lay on the table," Lovino interrupted.

"Then Tony starts using these weird things," Mei also said.

"But don't worry!" Feliciano said. "Alfred said all this was for research!"

The guardians looked shocked at the kids. All this, was happening to a little boy? And they all said it so calmly as well. They all needed a lecture about this when they went home.

"We're leaving," Francis broke the silence.

"But we just got here, papa!" Alfred whined. "Why are we leaving? What's wrong? Daddy? Papa?"

"Did something bad happened to Alfred, daddy?" Emil asked as he grabbed onto Lukas' leg.

Lukas bent down and picked up his son and held him close. Being glad nothing bad happened to his dear son. "We'll talk about it when we get home," Mathias replied. "Francis and Arthur have to go home now."

None of the kids understood what was going on.

Ludwig looked as all the kids where now heading back to their cars. "Did I do something wrong?" Ludwig asked his brother, having slight worry if he did do something bad. All of his friends were being taken away and he didn't understand why.

"No, you didn't," Gilbert replied. "You did. A good job on telling us. Something bad was happening to Alfred and you told us. Don't think that you had done something bad."

At home, Francis and Arthur were with Alfred in his room. Looking at him as he sat on his bed, looking down at his lap. Matthew sat on his own bed and looked at the three. They were now going to have a talking with this 'Tony' character.

"Alfred," Francis began. "The kids were saying that you told them 'Tony' made you get naked and started to touch you, is this true?"

After a moment of silence, Alfred nodded.

"Where did he touch you?" Arthur asked?

"Right here," Alfred said as he pointed to his member. Then slowly motioning toward his bottom. "And right here." Then toward his nipple. "He also touched me right here, too."

This was enough to start to make Arthur have tears to begin to run down his cheek. He went and embraced Francis, placing his face on his shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" Francis asked, in a serious tone now.

"For awhile..." Alfred replied, wondering why they seemed so worried. "But Tony said he was doing it for an experiment!"

"That doesn't matter, Alfred!" Francis yelled. "Whoever this Tony is, you are not allowed to see him or even talk about him! Do you understand!?"

"NO!" Alfred shouted. "Tony is my best friend! I want to see him! Daddy!?"

However, Arthur was busy sobbing onto Francis shoulder. "Why," he sobbed. "Why did it have to be my son? How could I not see this? My poor, poor boy." Francis had to comfort Arthur to get him to stop crying. He was worried about something happening to Alfred before, but Francis didn't think anything of it before.

Later that night, once all the yelling and crying ended, the twins were tucked into bed. Arthur had a phone call from Lukas suggesting that they should take Alfred to therapy to which they agree. Much to Alfred's protest to it. Lukas had a friend who was a therapist. Matthew had already fallen asleep even after all that had happened today. Leaving Alfred to be here all alone, despite Matthew being there. This feeling of being all alone. He hated this feeling.

Alfred didn't want leave Tony. How did they even found out about it? Alfred made sure not to tell them about it. He didn't know. All that he wanted was to see Tony again. Even if his parents said for him not to.

He looked out the window, seeing the night sky to help him calm down. Only place where he can find his peace at mind. Slowly, Alfred feel asleep.

The bright light. The cold breeze. Alfred quickly shot up and called out. "Tony!" He cried. "Tony!"

Coming through the same door, Tony seemed a bit confused as to why Alfred was suddenly yelling out. "What is it, Alfred?" Tony asked. Tears began to run down Alfred cheeks. Tony caressed the young boy's face, wiping the tears away from his cheek. Now, seeming more worried. "Alfred, tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"M-M-My p-parents..." Alfred tried to say through his sobs. "D-Don't want me to s-s-see you anymore!"

'They found out?' Tony thought. "Does... This mean you're not going to see me again?" Tony asked. "I... I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Walking over to the computer, pausing for a moment before looking over at Alfred. "I can take you home if you want... I'll miss you..."

"WAIT!"

Tony looked up at Alfred's outburst.

He wiped his teary eyes. Sniffling a bit, Alfred looked straight at Tony with a serious look in his eyes. "Tony," he began. "I don't care... I don't care what my parents say! Just because they said I can't see you doesn't mean I should listen! It won't change anything! I... I... I love you, Tony." Alfred slowly walked toward Tony, wrapping his arms around the alien. "No matter what, don't leave me. Please..."

Tony was shocked. Never in his time has a human been this affectionate to him before. But slowly, Tony returned the hug. "I won't leave you," Tony replied. Leaving Alfred. How foolish was he for trying to do something like that. Seeing as how Alfred wanted to stay with him just as much was proof enough.

"I won't let anything separate us, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTE: <strong>_As the story goes on, more and more characters will be added and have more screen time. Some might be hinted for the next one. If there are any characters you would like to see, I'll be sure to try to put them in! ^w^ Anyway, fav and review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:**_ Saturday! Just on time~ I have been getting busy with school work, so hopefully when it's over, I'll have more time to write this! ^w^ Anyway, I love the reviews you're giving me! They're so nice. ;w;_

**_SWEDEN: _**_Berwald_

**_SEALAND:_**_ Peter_

_**FINLAND: **__Tino_

* * *

><p><em>"T-TONY!" Alfred gasped, panting heavily as the alien's hand had a firm grip on Alfred's member. Stroking, becoming faster within each breathe Alfred took. "T-TONY!" Alfred's sight was becoming blurry, now in a complete daze. His entire face flushed.<em>

Pleasure quickly filled the young boy. Tony continue stroking Alfred's member with one hand, using the other to slip one of his machines into Alfred's entrance. Similar to one he used before, by how it's used, it was much smaller than the one before.

The machine thruster in and out of Alfred. Hitting his prostate each time as it thrusts in. Alfred moans out in pleasure, and it grew more and more. Faster and faster did Tony's hand stroke Alfred's member. As well as the thrusting.

"T-T-TONY!" Finally at his limit, Alfred came all over his chest. Panting, he turned his gaze over to Tony who had already begun to clean him up. Alfred smiled softly at Tony, feeling so content. Once Tony finished cleaning and dressing Alfred, he paused for a moment. Something came to him.

"Alfred," Tony began. "Why weren't you frighten when we first meet? I would have thought you would, not asking to come back."

Being used to this, Alfred caught his breath and looked over at Tony. "It's because I wished for this to happen. I love space, and aliens!" Alfred answered with his usual smile. "Why wouldn't I want to come back? You're my friend. My other friends kept telling me you didn't exist, but I knew you did. Seeing you proved it! I was so happy I met you."

Tony went silent, staring at Alfred as he answered. The boy was really something. But, it wasn't bad. "Come here." Tony walked over to what seemed to be a... window? Alfred wasn't sure, it was covered.

But Alfred did as he was told. Getting up and stood by Tony's side. He saw the alien press a button on the wall, uncovering the window. As it opened, Alfred looked out only to have his eyes widen to what he saw. There, was the night sky. But not like when his looks out his window, no, it was the actual night sky! With stars, planets, and even the moon! It took only a few moments for Alfred to see the planet earth. "W-W-W-We're in outer space!?" Alfred stuttered, in a complete shock. "I-I-I can't believe it!"

"You said you loved space, so I thought I should show you this." Tony looked over to Alfred and saw his shocked expression quickly turn into a now amazed one.

"This is amazing, Tony!" Alfred said cheerfully. His eyes stared out before quickly looking over at Tony, giving him a big hug. "I love it so much! Thank you! I love you, Tony!"

Tony was surprised by the sudden embrace, but slowly, he returned the hug. Enjoying being this close to Alfred. "I love you, too," he replied. The two stayed like this for only a few more moments before pulling apart. Alfred giving Tony one of his cheery smiled before looking back out the window.

His smile. The way his shows his teeth everytime he smiles toward him. With that happy expression of his. Tony loved every bit of it. He didn't like only being able to see Alfred at night, but if he tried in the morning there would be a chance of him getting caught. He couldn't have that. Then he would never see Alfred again.

"Tony," Alfred's voice spoke out softly.

"What is it, Alfred?" Tony asked.

"I don't want this to end." Alfred's voice trailed off a bit, but it quickly came back. Now looking over at Tony, he continued. "I love being here with you! My parents say they don't want me to see you but I don't know why! Do they not want me to be happy!? I care... I care a lot about you and I know you do too! So, lets promise to always see each other! And lets try to see each other even more!"

Staring at Alfred, Tony's expression seemed happy (well, Alfred could tell, if it was anyone else they would think it was the same). "Of course, Alfred." If it was anyone else, Tony would have refused their offer or wouldn't even think about doing it. But this was Alfred, and he was worth the punishment. He would do anything for Alfred.

Time passed on as the two were enjoying the sight of earth. Morning would be arriving soon enough. Tony knew this, but he didn't want Alfred to leave. However, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "It's getting close to morning, I should send you back now," Tony said sadly.

"Oh... Well, alright." Alfred replied as he walked back to the table, climbing on it. He knew he should head back home.

"Don't worry," Tony began. "We'll see each other soon enough. Have a good rest Alfred."

A flash of light surrounded Alfred, sending the young boy home where he quickly fell asleep.

Morning arrived. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, someone was in the kitchen making breakfast. All seemed the same, however, not everything was right. This morning was a bit off. You could tell because Matthew was standing next to Alfred's bed, watching him as he slept. This was odd. Alfred was usually the first to always wake up. Was he sick or something? Matthew sat next to Alfred's bed. It didn't look like he had a fever. Seeing as how yesterday was, he couldn't complain as to why his brother wouldn't want to come out of bed. He was debating on whether or not should he wake his twin. Although, he didn't have to think for too long. The door opened, and in came Arthur.

"Alfred, Matthew, it's time to go downstairs and eat your break-" Arthur stopped speaking as he saw that the one awake was not Alfred but Matthew. Alfred was still soundly asleep in his bed. "Is... Your brother still sleeping?" Arthur asked only to receive a nod from Matthew. "Is he sick?" Walking over to Alfred's bed, Arthur felt his forehead but no temperature. He was just sleeping. "Alfred, dear." Arthur began to gently shake Alfred. "It's time to wake up, dear. You can't sleep all day."

Slowly opening his eyes, Alfred saw Matthew and Arthur staring right at him. Huh. Did they wake up early? Alfred was usually the first to wake up. Or did Tony send him back too late at night? Oh well. Alfred sat up and stretched before looking back at the two. "Good morning," he yawned.

"This isn't like you, Alfred," Arthur said worriedly. "I suppose Lukas was right about getting Tino's help in this."

"Tino?" Matthew said curiously. "Who's Tino?"

"Oh, right. You two never met Tino," Arthur said looking at Matthew then turned to Alfred. "Tino is a therapist. Lukas said it would be good for you to go see one so your father and I agreed to it. We made an appointment for you tomorrow."

"Why?" Alfred asked tiredly.

"Because, Alfred," Arthur began, sitting at the edge of Alfred's bed. "This is a very serious situation. Your father and I are not going to sit around while there was some person that... Touched you without our knowing."

Looking up, Alfred could see the expression his father was giving. A moisture of seriousness but a hint of worrisome. He couldn't argue. There was no chance of him winning. Something like this wouldn't be dropped so easily. Alfred sadly looked down at his lap. Feeling Arthur now sitting next to him and pulled him closer while gently petting his hair.

"This will be good for you, Alfred," Arthur said in a calming voice. "We're getting you the help that you need. Soon, all this will be in the past and everything should be back to normal before you know it. Now, get ready. Breakfast is ready and you wouldn't want to eat it cold."

From the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Arthur leave the room. Only leaving him alone with his twin. The twin continued to look, never once removing his gaze from his brother. Being twins they would always spend time together, they could tell when the other was off. Neither would ever want to see the other sad or hurt.

"Alfie..." Matthew said

"I don't..." Was all Matthew was able to catch. The rest of it was too soft spoken, even for him. He wasn't able to hear what his brother was saying.

"What did you say?" Matthew said.

"I don't want it," Alfred repeated, only this time speaking louder.

"What don't you want?" Matthew asked.

"I don't want any of this!" Alfred snapped at Matthew. "I don't see what's so bad about any of this if I want it to happen! Tony is my friend! He would never hurt me! I don't want to go to a therapist. I don't want things to go back to the way it was. I don't want this!"

"Alfie..."

"So that's why I'm still going to be seeing him!~" Matthew eyes widen. Was his brother really going against their parents' word? Behind their backs and disobey them!? Believe it or not, but neither of them had ever done that before. They were good kids, really!

"A-Alfi-"

"I don't care what they say! I love Tony and he loves me!" Alfred interrupted his brother, continuing on his rant. "Tony and I plan on seeing each other as much as we can. Which was why I was so tried. I was staying with him too late at night. But, this is a secret! You can't tell daddy or papa about this! You're my twin. I can trust you, right?"

"I-I..." Matthew didn't know what to say. For one, he'll be going behind his parents' back and disobey them. Which is a bad things. But then, he couldn't break the trust he had with his brother.

"I can trust you, right?" Alfred repeated.

Matthew was silent. He stared at his brother for a few moment. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, Alfie," Matthew answered, even though he knew this was wrong. "You can trust me."

"Good." Alfred sighed in relief. "I knew I could trust you! Now let me get ready so we could go eat breakfast!"

"Alright," Matthew said as he watched his brother quickly jump off the bed and get ready. Even though he saw how happy he saw how his brother and had his trust, Matthew couldn't help but feel sick.

Breakfast went like normal. Once everyone was done, Alfred and Matthew went off to play while Arthur and Francis cleaned up the kitchen. If only things could have always been like this.

"I'm telling you, this will do him some good!" Said a voice from the other line of the phone.

"If you say so, Mathias..." Arthur replied in a sad tone.

"Don't worry! Tino is great at this!" Mathias reassured Arthur. "Trust me, Lukas and I known Tino for years! He delt with these kinds of things all the time, well, sadly he has..." Mathias trailed off a bit before speaking once again. "Tino is great with kids, too! He and Berwald have a child of their own! If I remember correctly, his name should be Peter? Cute kid! But kind of annoying, though."

Arthur listened as he looked over to see Francis playing with the twins. All three were happy, laughing as they all played together. It brought a smile on his face. He looked at Alfred. The boy smiled as he played with his papa and brother. To think, someone would be so cruel to take a boy this young innocence away. How cruel. It was just horrible. A person like that should be locked up and never see light again.

"Alright," Arthur replied. "I hope Tino can help Alfred."

"Don't worry!" Mathias said. "If anyone could help, it'll be Tino!"

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem!"

Arthur hung up and walked over to the others, sitting right next to Francis and watched as the twins began to color.

Francis turned to look at Arthur and pulled him closer, without saying a word. He had his hand in Arthur's locks, petting him to help him feel a bit better. Which Arthur let him.

Night had fallen, and the twins were washed and tucked into bed.

Matthew looked over at his brother, he saw that Alfred was looking out the window like he did every night. '_Probably going to see Tony again_,' Matthew thought to himself. He thought about telling their parents about this, but he'll being going back on his promise with Alfred. So he went against it. Matthew loved Alfred. All he wanted was for him to be happy. With no other choice, slowly, Matthew fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

Same as always, Alfred was transported to Tony's. Both were looking out at the beautiful view. With Alfred in Tony's embrace and they looked out. It was so calming for the two.

"Hey, Tony," Alfred said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Tony replied.

"My parents are taking me to a therapist tomorrow," Alfred said as he continued to look out at the view. "They think it will do me some 'good' and things will go back to the way it was if I go. But, I do t want things to go back to the way it was. What do you think I should do?"

Tony thought for a moment as he snuggled close to Alfred. This would be troublesome. "Lie," Tony replied. "You haven't met this person, right? So you could easily lie to him and he'll never know."

Alfred leaned into Tony's embrace, smiling softly at his reply. "You're right," he said. "He won't know a thing!"

Nodding, Tony continued to have his arms around Alfred's waist. The embrace was soothing to the both of them. Watching the view of earth, with no one else around. It was so peaceful and perfect.

"Tony," Alfred began. "Did you ever visit earth?"

"Sometimes," Tony replied.

"What do you think of it?"

"Earth... It's a very beautiful place. However, some of the humans who inhabit it ruin it's beauty. I have been to many different planets, some were just horrid while others were amazing. Ones were it'll the most beautiful thing you'll ever see."

"Wow!" Alfred said in amazement, looking up at Tony.

"I should take you sometime," Tony said.

"I would love that!"

"I would too. I'll be sure to take you one day."

The sat together with Tony's arms still around Alfred's waist, continuing to stare out into space. They enjoyed this, but time was moving on and it was getting late.

"Morning will come soon," Tony spoke out. "Would you like me to take you home now?"

"No, not yet," Alfred replied. "Can we stay like this, just a little while longer?"

"Of course," Tony said as he pulled Alfred closer into his embrace. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTE: <strong>_Sorry if this was a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer next time. TTwTT Anyway, SuperBowel Sunday tomorrow! But, I don't watch sports... So I'll probably be working on the next chapter for you guys and new characters will be coming in the next chapter! Fav! Review! I love it! Hoped you enjoyed~_


	6. Chapter 6

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_Yeah, sorry that this took so long to update. I was watching the Olympics, then my school decided to give me a TON of projects to do. But, since Spring Break is coming, I'll be updating better! Hopefully! X3 School is almost over, so expect lots more in the summer! Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"I love you, Tony," Alfred whispered as he kissed where Tony's mouth should be. Arms around Tony's neck and Tony had his own arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred passionately kissed Tony as the alien trailed his hand under Alfred's shirt, receiving sweet moans in response.<p>

One of Tony's hand trailed to Alfred's hard member, gently stroking it and rubbing against the tip. Alfred moaned out as he broke the kiss. Pleasure quickly filling him.

"T-Tony!" Alfred moaned.

The feeling of Tony pressed against him, his hand fondling with Alfred's balls. It made him close. Alfred could feel the pleasure quickly filling up in him.

"T-TONY!" Alfred continued moaning out. "I-I'M! I'M!"

"ALFIE!"

Alfred's eyes shot right open. He was currently in his bed, in his room. Matthew was standing next to his bed looking a bit worried for his brother. He woke up before him, again? Odd. He must have stayed out a bit too late with Tony. Bring a hand to his head he felt he was sweating. Sweating with a flushed face, no wonder his brother was worried. That dream with Tony really did a number on him. Well, it's was probably a dream. It was most likely something they did before, just replaying over in his mind. He was glad that it was Matthew who woke him and not Francis or Arthur.

"Alfie, are you okay?" Matthew asked in that soft, quiet voice of his. "You slept in again. A-And now your face is all red and you're sweating! You were also making weird noises and faces when you were sleeping. M-Maybe I should get papa or da-"

"NO!" Alfred quickly interrupted, causing Matthew to jump. "I-I mean... You don't have to do that, Mattie! I'm fine, really!"

"..." Matthew only stared at Alfred in response. He continued to stare at him in silence for a few moments, he knew Alfred was lying. He knew it had something with Tony. But... He promised. "Alright," Matthew finally replied. "I won't say anything to papa or daddy."

Sighing in relief, Alfred gave his brother one of his sweet smiles. "Good!" Alfred replied. "But don't worry about me, I'm fine. Now I'm going to get really so we can eat some breakfast!"

"...Okay." Matthew sat down on his bed and watched as Alfred got ready. The feeling in his stomach, it was still there. The promises he keeps making with Alfred. He know he should tell someone about this, but that would make Alfred sad. All he wants is for everyone to be happy. Was that selfish of him?

"We'll be meeting up with Mathias, Lukas, and Emil at therapy this afternoon," Francis told Alfred who stopped mid-bite.

"We?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, we," Arthur replied. "We will all be going to make sure things go well."

"We're all getting therapy, papa?" Matthew asked.

"No dear, just Alfred," Francis said as he ruffled Matthew's hair. "We will be waiting out of the room until they're done. Don't get worried if you'll get bored, Mathias said they have some toys out for the kids to play with. You can play with Emil."

"Okay!" Matthew smiled.

'NO!' Alfred thought. 'I don't want this! Tony and I will NOT be separated! I don't want this! I don't want this! I don't want this!'

The ride to therapy was a bit awkward. Everytime either Francis or Arthur tried to make small chat, Alfred would just glare at them in response. It was odd, but, he was getting the help he needed.

After the dreaded, awkward ride, they finally arrived. Mathias, Lukas, and Emil were currently waiting out front.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Mathias shouted happily. "Tino is waiting for little Alfred." As they began to walk in, Mathias ruffled Alfred's hair, smiling as he did so. "Don't worry little guy, my friend Tino will help ya! Soon, things will go back before you met Tony!"

Why... Why did they wanted him to be separate from Tony. Why did they wanted to take his best friend away? Alfred looked up at Mathias, giving him the same glare as he did his parents. 'You may say that, but I will never forget about Tony!' Alfred mentally said, mostly to remind himself that he and Tony will always be together.

The glare, it didn't escape from Mathias' eye. "Well..." He said a bit awkwardly. "This certainly has changed him."

In which, it was true. They had met with each other way back. The twins were usually so well behaved. Seeing Alfred act like this brought dear concern to them.

"Lets not keep Tino waiting," Lukas said as he held Emil's hand. All now heading toward Tino's office.

They had to go up all they way to the sixth floor. There, they saw a tall, intimidating man standing at the counter. He had blonde hair and blue eyes which were hidden underneath some glasses.

He turned to look at the ones who entered, giving them an expression which would send a cold shiver down your spine.

"Hi!" Said a cheery voice.

There were so much focus in the scary looking man that they didn't notice the little boy on the floor. Happily playing with so,e toys that were left out for him.

"Y-Yes, hello," Arthur replied.

"You here for an appointment?" The intimidating man asked.

"Ya!" Mathias answered, walking over to the desk. "Berwald, these were the people I was talking to you about. They have an appointment scheduled for Alfred."

"I see," Berwald said. He looked through the computer for a few moments before back at them. "Ya, M'Wife is expecting you."

"Wife?" Francis asked a bit confused, looking over at Lukas.

"It's what he calls Tino," Lukas replied.

Nodding, Berwald spoke again. "Alfred can go in now. Rest stay out."

"Alright," Arthur said. As he headed toward the door, he turned to see that Alfred wasn't following. Just standing, refusing to move an inch. "Come now, Alfred," Arthur spoke with sternness in his voice. "You mustn't keep acting up. Therapy will do you some good. So be kind to Mr. Tino."

As Arthur lightly tugged on Alfred's arm, he still wouldn't budge. Sighing, Arthur looked over at Francis hoping he would help.

Francis sighed. Walking over to Alfred, picking him up despite all his struggling. "Now boy," Francis began. "You've been acting up, this is just what you need."

Before Alfred knew it, they had managed to get him into the room and quickly closed the door. There sat a young looking man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! You must be Alfred," said the man.

Alfred scanned the room, do filming that the two were the only ones in here. 'This must be Tino,' Alfred thought. He didn't want to be here. But with his fathers out, he would have no way of leaving. "I am," Alfred finally replied back.

"It's so good to meet you! My name's Tino!" Tino seemed rather happy. Probably the only reason for that was because he was getting paid to do this. Anyone would be happy to hear complaining for money.

"Why don't you have a seat and we can begin."

Alfred stared at the man, just continuing were he stood. "I'm fine standing," Alfred replied, giving a glare. He just wanted this to be done, but he didn't want to listen to this man.

"Of course, whatever suits you," Tino said. "Now tell me, do you know why you're here?"

It was about Tony. Whom Alfred loved. His parents wouldn't understand. Probably just wanting to see him unhappy so they're trying to take Tony away. Alfred wanted to say it. He wanted to scream at him. But he didn't. "No," Alfred responded.

"Well," Tino began, looking over a clip board. "You're parents are worried about you. They say this 'Tony' character had done terrible things to you."

No he didn't.

"They say that, Tony is an alien, correct?"

Alfred stared at him for a few moments but didn't say anything.

"Do you think what Tony is doing is bad?" Tino asked nicely. "You have to realize that these kinds of things are not for a child your age. What Tony is doing is very bad."

Alfred just continued to glare at Tino, hating every minute of being in the god forsaken place.

"Realize, Alfred," Tino began. "I'm on your side. I will listen to whatever you have to say. That's what I'm here for."

Liar. Liar. Liar.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Alfred finally spoke.

"Oh? But, if you don't tell me anything then I won't be able to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help!"

Tino was struck back at this. It was far worse then he had thought. He wasn't like the other children he worked with before. "I see, Alfred." Tino was writing a few things down, looking up at Alfred to see that he was still giving that glare of his.

When he finished writing, he continued to look over his notes on Alfred before speaking again. "May I ask, is Tony even real? Or perhaps he's just something that you have made up."

Alfred's eyes widen with anger. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold himself back. He was real. He was real. He was real. HE WAS REAL.

"TONY IS REAL!" Alfred screamed on the top of his lungs. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT HE ISN'T! HE IS REAL! HE IS REAL! HE IS REAL!"

Tino nearly jumped up from his seat, staring at Alfred as he continued to yell. It was loud as well as for the others quickly came into the room.

"What on earth!?" Arthur said, quickly going over to Alfred, trying to calm the boy down.

"Tino, what on earth happened to him!?" Francis frantically asked as he was by Alfred's side as well.

"It's worse then I thought," Tino said. "This kind of behavior isn't well for a young boy. Perhaps there needs to be some changes in his life. Tony is probably just an imaginary friend he has."

"But what kind of imaginary friend does such 'things' to a child!?" Arthur asked.

"To tell you the truth, I had cases such as that before. Usually that would deal with trying to hurt others." Tino took a sheet of paper from his clip board and began to write some things down. "Try giving him some of these medication and try to change his interest in things. Perhaps that will help. If things doesn't get better after then, then I will have to recommend other treatments that will help. But hopefully, this will do. It has done with other children."

"Yes, thank you Tino," Francis sighed. "Thank you for your help"

"It was no problem." Tino smiled. "Just do this and if he doesn't get better, give me a call."

"Got it."

Francis held Alfred close to him as they all began to head out of the building. Tino could still see the glare Alfred was giving and felt sorry for the child. He had to deal with things like this before, it was always sad to see this happening. He just hopes Alfred would get better soon.

"What do ya think?" Berwald asked. "You dealt with things like this before?"

"Similar, yes," Tino replied. "But I felt something a bit different. Other clients had this feeling, but I just hope it isn't what I think it is. Alfred is just too young for this."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTES: <strong>_Hopefully this wasn't too short for you guys. I'm really sorry. ;w; I'll try to make future ones longer! Anyway~ Review! Favorite! And Follow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come in the near future! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_The long awaited chapter 7 of Experiment Alfred! I'm so sorry for the wait, I had been busy with school and then I was getting requests for other stories, now my ac I broken in my house so it's burning and it's kind or hard to write in the heat. TTwTT But I manage to finish the next chapter! I will be writing request but I'll be writing no other story until this one is finished!_

* * *

><p>It all started once they had arrived back home. Kicking. Screaming. Despite all that Alfred was giving them, both Arthur and Francis knew this had to be done. The two marched right into the twin's room and began to take all of this space stuff down. Putting it all away in boxes, so they won't be seen again.<p>

"W-Why are you doing this!?" Alfred cried. Launching himself onto their legs, trying to stop them. However, it didn't even slow them down.

Both parents continued on with taking everything that even looked like it was related to space. It did, however, hurt them to see Alfred like this. But they knew it was for his own good.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," Francis said as he carried a box out. "This must be done. We'll get you new things. Just none dealing with... Aliens"

"NOOOO!" Alfred sobbed.

Matthew stood in the doorway, clutching onto his stuff bear as he witness the scene. He felt so sorry for Alfred. Though, there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

It hurt.

It hurt him to see his dear brother like this. Being in so much pain. Having the thing that meant the world to him taken away from him within seconds. Matthew could feel the tears form in the corner of his eyes. Only wanting to run to his brother and comfort him. Hug him. Sooth him. Anything! Anything, to help make him smile.

The whole thing only needed to be a few moments before everything was taken out.

Now all that was there was Alfred, laying on his bed, bawling his eyes out.

Matthew slowly walked into the, what now seems, empty room. Making his way toward his crying twin.

"A-Alfie?" He quietly said. The only response he received was the sound of more weeps. "Come on, Alfie. Don't be sad, everything will be alright!"

For a few seconds, there was only silence. Before Matthew knew it, Alfred sniffles but looked toward his brother. Still having a sadden look. Red eyes and tears still making their way down his cheeks.

"Don't be said, Alfie," Matthew continued to say in a calming voice. "Even without all this stuff, you..." He paused for a moment, swallowed, and continued. "Still have Tony, don't you?"

With those words alone, Alfred's face quickly lighten up. "You're right! No matter what they take from me, it'll all be alright since I still have Tony with me!" Alfred smiled as he clutched onto his crystal necklace.

He shouldn't have said that. All this was happening because of Tony. But, his brother had finally smiled. What was he if he took that away? He didn't want that smile to disappear again.

"Alfred."

The twins turned to see that their papa, Francis, was currently standing in the doorway.

"I know this is hard for you, but it's for your own good," Francis told the young boy as he walked toward him. Kneeling to his height. "Tomorrow we'll be going to the store to get you new things, alright?"

There was no other choice but to say yes, Alfred knew this. So he only nodded in response.

"I'm glad you understand. Arthur has left to go get your medication, you'll be taking it before bed. Why don't the two of you play before then?"

With that the day went by normally. As it would have before any of this had happened.

Francis watched as the young boys played with each. Yet, from Francis' view he could tell there was something... A bit off with Alfred. Perhaps it was nothing. Surely things would be back to normal once he gets his medication.

It wasn't long until it was time for dinner. The family sat around the table, waiting quietly. No matter how many times it has been, it was still quite unusual to eat without having Alfred chatting.

Now, it seems it might be hard for them to remember when the last time Alfred had happily chatted at dinner. Breakfast. Lunch even. It was something they now wish that didn't stop.

Once the twins were bathed, tucked into bed and read a story, Arthur had gone off to get Alfred his pill to take before he had a chance to fall asleep. Alfred hesitated. But he did swallowed it anyway.

He hated this. He wasn't sick. He wasn't crazy. Why should he even be taking it!?

After taking the pill, Alfred quickly buried himself under the covers and faced away from his family. Refusing to even look at his parents.

Arthur and Francis looked at each other sadly. "Good night, sons. We love you. We'll see you in the morning." They said before leaving the room.

Matthew turned in his bed to look at his brother. His back facing toward him and the blanket covering almost all of his body.

"Alfie?" Matthew silently called out.

No response.

Matthew sighed. His brother probably didn't feel like talking. "Good night, Alfie." He said before going bed himself.

"...Good night..."

Matthew looked over toward his brother, smiling softly before going into a deep sleep.

"How did it go?"

"I hated it, Tony!" Alfred replied, currently sitting in Tony's lap while the alien was softly petting his hair. "The guy told me that you weren't and now everyone probably thinks I'm crazy, or something.

"I see," Tony replied.

"It's getting me so mad!" Alfred continued. "They're making me take this, pill, so I can be 'normal' again. Now they even took all of my space stuff. No matter how much I cried and scream, they just kept taking all of my stuff down."

"...This is all because of me, isn't it?" Tony said, causing Alfred to turn to him. "If you like, I can make things go back to the way it was. Before you had even met m-"

"NO!"

Tony blinked in surprise. "You don't want it?"

"No." Alfred looked downward at his lap, shaking a tad. "I don't want to forget you, Tony. No matter what. I'll withstand anything they do to me, just as long as I'm able to be with you. You're what make this worth it, Tony."

Alfred then turned to look up at Tony, giving him a small kiss. Having a faint blush spread across his cheeks, smiling. "You're worth it."

Tony stayed silent for a moment. Worth it? A human had really thought that all this torture was worth being with him? No one had ever said this to him before. It had actually made him... Happy. He pulled Alfred into a tight embrace. "I'll find a way for you to be truly happy, just you wait."

Alfred turned to return the embrace, snuggling close to the alien. Head resting in the crook of his neck. "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy."

'As long as it's just the two of us?'

For the rest of the time, the two said nothing as the sat together, only enjoying each other's company.

"I don't like this. I liked all my other stuff better. I hate it here. I want to go home!"

It started this morning. Continued through breakfast, and even the car ride to the store. Alfred hadn't stopped complaining since he woke up. Annoying as it was, Arthur and Francis refused to give in. They ignored it and continued on with shopping.

"Look, Alfie!" Matthew called out. "Look at all these stuff animals! Aren't they cute!?"

Looking over, Alfred saw his brother hugging a red stuffed rabbit. Cute, he'll admit. But he rather prefer the one in blue. He walked over and picked up the similar blue one, looking at it for a bit. Unlike him, Matthew had a huge liking for these kinds of things. He had a bunch of stuffed animals at home, but he would always bring the polar bear with him.

"Alfie!" Matthew shouted, quickly grabbing his twin's attention. "Do you like these stuff? We could get these and we could be matching!"

Alfred looked at Matthew. He held the doll with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. Then he turned toward the bunny doll, back to his brother. These things must have really made him happy. Matthew has done a lot for him, so it'll be best to return the favor.

"Yeah," Alfred replied. "Lets get these."

"Yay! Papa! Daddy! You heard that!? He said we he liked these stuff so we could get them!"

"Alright, alright," Francis chuckled.

Alfred watched as they began to gather some of the things that were more to Matthew's liking than his own. It made Matthew happy so he didn't mind. Better for one of them to be happy then none.

A shine of bright light had then appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned to see it coming from a door slightly ajar. To his notice, his family were too busy with taking all those stuff. Alfred quietly made his way toward the door.

"H-Hello?" Alfred quietly spoke as he slowly walked into the dim room.

"You really are a curious one, aren't you Alfred?"

Wait... That voice...

"Tony!" Alfred quickly turned toward his alien lover, smiling wide. "What are you doing here? I'm really glad you're here, but aren't you afraid that you might be seen by someone?"

"You take risks for me, make sense that I do the same in return, right?"

Alfred dropped the bunny he held and ran to Tony. Wrapping his arms around him, giving him kisses. "I love you, Tony!"

"I love you too."

Tony began to caress Alfred's soft cheeks. Having one arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer in the embrace. Alfred looked at him with his big, blue, beautiful eyes. "Please," he whispered.

With a nod, Tony began to trail his hands downward, first on his chest, to his stomach, then toward his waist. Soft, adorable moans escaped from Alfred's lips. He slipped his hand underneath the brim of Alfred's undergarments, taking ahold on his member.

Another cute moan.

Now stroking it softly, Alfred was panting lightly. As Tony's hand began to increase in speed, Alfred's moans became more frequent. Pleasure quickly started to fill the young boy.

"T-Tony!"

Tony helped Alfred sit on the ground, as he saw his legs were giving out. He increased his speed, knowing that Alfred nearing to closer.

Within a few moments, Alfred's seeds spilled out. Tony made sure it didn't go on any of his clothing, so it rather spilled on the floor.

"T... Tony..." Alfred had grown tired, but still looked at the alien with loving eyes and a soft smile.

"...Al-"

"ALFRED!"

Both jumped. A shout calling for Alfred seemed to be near by. And it was only coming closer.

Damn.

"Tony... Go." Alfred quickly said.

Tony looked at Alfred, shocked. "But what about you?" He asked. "They'll see you in the state you're in an-"

"Don't worry about me, Tony," Alfred interrupted. "I'll be fine. They'll go a lot easier on me then they would with you." Alfred gave Tony a smile, but had a sadden expression. "Please, I want you to be safe. I'll be alright."

"..."

Tony looked at Alfred for a few moments before taking a couple of steps back. "Alright," he said, nodding. "But I'll make this up to you, I promise." He looked at Alfred once more before a flash of white light shined upon him, him disappearing once it was gone.

"Tony..."

Alfred looked at the spot where Tony had stood. He smiled, happy to know that the one he loved was in a safe place now. Safe from any harm that would have been brought upon him.

"Alfred..."

Looking at the door, Alfred could see his family and a few store cops making their way into the room. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. He must have really been a sight. Siting on the floor with his pants down, a bit of cum on the floor underneath him. He also felt a few tears fall down his cheek. The room had stayed silent. God, how the silent made Alfred feel scared. Fearing what would happen.

Arthur was the first to speak.

"Francis," he said, keeping his eyes on Alfred. "Call Tino. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTE: <strong>_I hope__you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll quickly write the next one! My plan is to finish this story before summer ends! Hopefully I'll be able to do that. TTwTT_


	8. Chapter 8

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:** _And chapter eight is now done~ I just got an AC in my room, but it's been giving me trouble so I'm going to end up getting a new one. Kinda sucks, but what are you going to do?_

* * *

><p>"Please stop yelling. I know this is bad, but you both need to calm down!"<p>

"Calm down?! How the bloody hell am I suppose to calm down when my son was... Doing that!?"

"He is only a child! He shouldn't know of such things until at least the age of thirteen. This 'Tony' thing has gone far enough! I will not stand for this!"

Alfred sat on the floor, outside of the therapist room where he went in the day before, playing with some of the toys that had been left out for the kids to play with. Matthew and Peter seemed to be having a good time, happily playing with the toys. But for him, he stopped awhile ago when he started to hear all the yelling and screaming coming from the room. It seems that Matthew and Peter were paying no mind to it. This was now beginning to get worse. They were madder then when they first heard about all of this. And because of that he needed medication, now he wonders what they'll do with him now. Something worse, he thought.

"W-What..."

"You... You can't be serious. He's only a child! There's no way we can do that to him! He has a life! We can't just... Just..."

"I apologize, but there is no other choice in this. It had already gotten this bad. This will be the last thing that could help him get better."

"B-But..."

"I'm sorry, but this must be done."

It was then Alfred started to hear his daddy, Arthur, start to cry. The walls were thick so he wasn't able to make out everything that had been said in there, but whatever is was, it must have been bad enough to make his father cry. Just, what did Tino suggest for them to do?

The door slowly began to open. His parents came out, Tino following behind. Arthur was in Francis' embrace, sobbing. He gave a small glance at Alfred only to cry some more.

Alfred didn't understand.

"Here, take these," Tino said as he handed some what looked like papers to Francis. "Remember, this is all for Alfred's sake." The expression Francis made when he took the paper almost looked painful. As if it hurt him to take them.

"I... I need to make a call..." Francis let go of Arthur and silently left the room. Once he had left, Arthur kneeled down to Alfred. Cupping Alfred's cheek, taking a good look at him.

"Alfred, dear." His voice came out as a choke. A bit shaky as well. "Alfred..."

"Alfred."

He wasn't paying attention to notice that Francis had entered the room moments ago. Francis gave Alfred a small smile, but he could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Alfred," he repeated. His eyes were looking everywhere, everywhere but at him. "Would you like to stay at your uncle's for a night? It has been awhile since you last saw him. We can get all your little friends so you all can play together at his house."

"Really!?" Alfred gleamed. "Yeah! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Okay. Come, lets get you ready then."

"Yay!"

Tino watched the family as they left his office. Arthur had still been sniffling while little Matthew seemed like he had no clue as to what was going on. This option, was on he truly wanted to avoid using. However, seeing all that has been happening there was no other choice to choose besides this. He even see if there was something else he could do.

I mean, what kind of man would want to separate a family from their son?

At home Alfred had began to packed his stuff for the night at his uncle's. He turned to Matthew to see he wasn't doing the same. Only sitting on his bed looking at him.

"Why aren't you packing too, Mattie?" Alfred asked. "You can't just go without nothing! You'll need clothes, your toothbrush, and you need to pack your bear to-"

"Papa and daddy said I'm not going, Alfie."

"...What?"

Matthew clutched onto his bear tightly. Looking toward the ground, before slowly looking at his brother. "You're the only one who's staying the night," Matthew continued. "Papa and daddy said it's just for you. I guess it's because you love spending the night there. Maybe it's a little gift from papa and daddy from what has been happening?"

A sorry gift?

"..."

That was good enough for him!

"Make sense! Hey! Would you help me pack? I want to make sure I don't forget anything important!"

"Sure," Matthew smiled.

"We're going to have so much fun there! You may not spend the night but we can still play together! Uncle could make some those delicious sweets of his, then we could play hide-n-seek, then maybe watch a movie. And so much more!"

"Haha, yeah! I can't wait!"

The two happily began to pack, talking about all the things they'll be doing once they get to their uncle's house. What the two didn't know what that this would be the last time they'll ever be able to play with one another.

It wasn't very long until they all were in the car, heading toward their uncle's house. The man only lived a few miles away from them. But they didn't visit often since the man would usually be busy. It was only after the phone call he got from Francis that he was able to make time for them to visit. For all the kids to come and play, to let Alfred stay the night. He wouldn't usually agree unless it was a special occasion, but it seems that this was one.

They had arrived to a huge home. Arthur could see a man standing in the doorway, looking over and waving at them. The man had red hair the the same green eyes as Arthur. They parked infront, Arthur quickly getting out to go greet his brother.

Francis helped Alfred and Matthew get out, then began to carry Alfred's suitcase. He turned to the twins and smiled softly at them.

"Why don't you two go greet your Uncle Allistor while I get this inside."

"Okay!"

The twins quickly ran over to their daddy and uncle, each of them grabbing onto one of their uncle's leg. He smiled and patted their heads. He whispered something into Arthur's ear before taking both the twins inside.

Francis then made his way toward Arthur's side, looking at the boys play with their uncle then toward Arthur. "So," he began. "Allistor promise to take care of the kids until we-"

"Don't say it," Arthur interrupted, looking down at the ground. "Please, just don't say it."

"I know it's hard for you, it is hard for me as well." Francis placed the suitcase on the ground before pulling Arthur into a tight embrace. "We'll still be able to visit him."

"But it won't be the same!" Arthur sobbed.

"I know, I know."

"Alright lads, your family will be out for a bit so that means I'm in charge of ya. So how about I got whip up a snack for ya?"

"Yeah!" The kids happily shouted.

The gather around each other while Allistor was in the kitchen making the snacks.

"It's been a very long time since we all were able to play at your uncle's house, Alfred-San, Matthew-San," Kiku said.

"Right!?" Alfred replied. "It has been too long. But daddy said we couldn't visit him often because he's always busy with stuff so he doesn't have the time to play with us. We usually only see him during the holidays."

"It's always fun here!" Lovino spoke. "He always makes us the bestest snacks! Lets us stay up to watch movies! He even has a big house so it's always fun to play hide-n-seek!"

"That's true, but," Ludwig began. "It's not a holiday. So why are we here anyway?"

"I don't understand it either," said Emil.

"Hey."

All the kids turn to see Allistor standing between the entrance to the kitchen and the living room.

"I remembered that there was a carnival in town. So how about I make those snacks for to go and we head down there?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Alright lads, you all get into the car while I'll go pack the snacks."

Their Uncle was always a surprise. He would do so many fun things when they visit. Get them a bounce house, get new toys. It was always fun. This would have to be one of the best days they ever had. They had spent a few hours at the carnival and were able to continue the fun once they got back home. Playing hide-n-seek then having a movie night. It was late by then and all the kids fell asleep on the couch.

Allistor was currently cleaning up the mess they made when he notice that the guardians were beginning arrive to pick up the youngsters. He threw the garbage he had away and opened the door for them.

"I hope the kids weren't troubling you," Yao said as he walked in.

"Nah, the kids were no trouble at all. Angels in fact. They were all great to be with like always."

"Oh, seeing all the stuff the kids got you must have taken them to the carnival that was in town!" Elizabeta said as she picked up Feliciano. "That was very sweet of you to do that."

"Ai," Allistor replied. "I wanted Alfred's last day to be one that he'll always remember. He deserves to have a good day, seeing all of the things that have been happening to him. He's been through a rough time, it's good for him to relax."

"Thank you," Arthur said, pulling his older brother into an embrace. "This means a lot to me."

"I understand," Allistor said as he returned the embrace, then taking his gaze over to Francis. "Did you find a place for him?"

"We did," Francis said sadly. "We'll be taking him there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mathias said, shocked. "But tomorrow is-"

"We know what tomorrow is." Arthur let go of his brother and looked over at Alfred. He slept soundly on the couch with the other kids. "We had already signed all the paper work so there not much else we can do able this. I knew something like this would have happened so I really wanted him to have a nice last day. Because... He won't be having another one for a lone time..."

"I'm sorry," Lukas said as he picked up Emil.

"Don't be, he'll be getting all the help he needs." Francis walked over and picked up Matthew, as well as the other guardians began to do with their kid. "I never expected something like this to happen, to my son of all people. It hurts. But, again, we have no other choice in the matter. Do we?"

Silence.

"We should get going now," Mathias said, breaking the silence. "I hope for Alfred to get better soon..."

"Thank you," Francis replied.

One by one, each of them began to leave when all that was in the room was the two brothers and little Alfred. Francis was putting Matthew in the car, being careful as to not to wake him up. Arthur stayed inside for a little while longer.

"We'll come by to pick him up tomorrow." Arthur looked at Alfred as he spoke, then turning toward his brother. "Thanks again, for doing all of this for him."

"Don't mention it, Artie." Allistor smiled and ruffled his little brothers hair. "What are family for? Have a good night."

"You too..."

Allistor watched as they drove off. He closed the door and gently picked up Alfred, carrying him into the guest room where he would usually sleep when staying the night. He tucked him in and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead before heading toward the door. "Good night, lad," he spoke softly. "Sweet dreams."

Moments after Allistor left the room, Alfred sat up on the bed. Staring the the door his uncle left through.

He was feigning sleeping ever since the adults came to pick the kids up. Ever since they began to talk, about Alfred.

"T... They're taking me... away?"

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR'S NOTE: <strong>_Now, I think the next chapter might be the last one. So I do hope that you all have been enjoying this story from the beginning to the end! Each of your reviews had made me so happy that I just had to finished this story! So until the finally chapter, have a great day~!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Don't worry guys, this isn't the last chapter. There will be one more, at least. See, here's the thing. I actually grown to like this story and have been thinking of great plots for it. But I'll ask you all a question at the end of this chapter, so stick around~_

* * *

><p>The clock flash 3:24 am.<p>

It was still early in the morning. Alfred laid in bed, wide awake. What he heard his family say, it replied in his mind over and over again. He'll be gone in the morning. Going away.

Forever.

Even he knew it'll he'll be gone forever. This whole thing was because of Tony, and he'll never forget about Tony!

No, no.

This can't be. Perhaps, it was all a joke! Everyone was in on it. He was their baby boy, right? They love him. They'll never make him leave them forever, right? Right?

Wrong.

Deep in his mind, he knew they were serious. Once the sun is up, he'll be gone. There was a place in mind that he expected they'll be taking him. A home for the crazy people. He had forgotten what it was called. But that didn't matter, he would still be going there.

He didn't want to go.

He didn't want to leave to go to some random place he has never been before. Somewhere he would never be able to see everyone again!

Even if they said they'll be able to visit him, it wouldn't be the same as waking up with them or having breakfast in the morning with them. It would never be the same!

He needed a plan.

A plan so he wouldn't have to go to that damn place.

He needed... He needed... He needed...

Tony.

Alfred grabbed onto his crystal. His eyes were shut tightly. And to himself, he started to call Tony's name, over and over.

'Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!'

Before he knew it, he was in Tony's ship.

"Tony!" Alfred called out in a weeping voice.

"Hello, Alfred."

Alfred quickly turned his head, looking at Tony as he walked through the door as usual.

"I heard you calling, is there some-"

His words were cut off as Alfred ran over to the alien and pulled him into an embrace. He could feel the tears running down the young boy's face.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Tony asked, returning the embrace. "Why are you crying?"

For a few seconds, Alfred couldn't say anything. But within time, he stopped crying but still had a sadden expression. "I don't think I can see you anymore..."

Tony's eyes, if possible, widen. "What?"

"My parents are taking me away. To a place were people can't leave. So, I don't think I'll be able to see you anymore."

"..."

Tony was lost in words. This was all because of him wasn't it? He was the reason for Alfred's misfortune. It was his fault. It was all his fault!

But...

He knew Alfred doesn't want to go to this place and he knew that Alfred wouldn't want to forget about him. There was a way for him not to go to that place or to forget him. It was something even Tony wanted.

"Alfred."

The young boy pulled back from the embrace to look at the alien.

"I can take away all this trouble. So you don't have to go through all of this, but, you have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

Alfred could see how serious Tony was being. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Tony!" He replied. "I do and always will trust you!"

"Good."

Tony walked toward one of his computers and began to type... Something? Alfred couldn't tell. But after awhile, Tony walked back to him handing him a package of some sorts.

"Don't open this until you get back," Tony told him. "When you open it, follow everything the paper tells you. Everything you need is in the box."

"This will help me?" Alfred looked at Tony. He trusted Tony, but he didn't know what this was about. How would a box help his troubles? But of Tony said it would then Alfred had no choice but to take Tony on his words.

"It will help. When you go home, it'll be six in the morning. That's when this will all start. So, are you ready to go back now?"

"Before I go..." Alfred walked over to Tony, giving him a kiss goodbye then smiling softly toward him. "Thank you, for helping me."

Tony nodded. "Anything for you. Now get ready, you have a lot to go through when you get back." The alien walked to his computer, hand over a button. "Are you ready?"

With a nod from Alfred, Tony pressed the button sending the young back back to his uncle's house.

Alfred at up in his bed, as if he had just woken up. He looked toward the clock.

6:01 a.m.

Just like Tony said.

Alfred jumped out of bed and opened his package. Inside there was a note from Tony. He began to read it.

Dear Alfred,

By the time you read this, it should be around six in the morning. This is where you must act. You said you didn't want to be taken to that place so is have listen some instructions that you should follow. Follow these steps and you won't have to go to that place anymore. Hopefully this is the right choice, mostly in my part. Everything you need will be in this box. Food, water, money, where you need to go, a map. I have left you some paper and a pen so you may write your goodbye letter. Make it quick. You don't have much time left before everyone else wakes up. I'll be waiting.

Tony.

Alfred placed the paper down and began to write his letter. Once he was done, he placed the note on the counter next to his bed and grabbed the backpack Tony left for him.

All that he needed was inside.

He walked toward his uncle's room and took a peek inside. He could see that the older man was still sleeping.

With a nod he left and began to head out.

He took the instructions and read them. It had a list of places he'll need to go before he would reach his finally destination. Tony even gave him some cash to use.

Tony was the best~

He really did care for him. Why couldn't his family see that? Unlike them, Tony understood him. Tony was there for him. Tony was...

Was...

Is, the only one for him...

He looked over the letter left by Tony as he walked. Now he knew what Tony was thinking. What this whole thing was about.

But, he didn't mind it. He's family was taking him away anyway, but this way he'll be with someone he loves.

That's right.

He loves Tony!

And then he'll get to be with him.

Forever.

Alfred smiled as he ran off to the first destination. This will be a long day, but he knew it'll have a great price at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>_I'm glad that people have been enjoying this fanfic! So, here's the thing. I WILL be doing an after story for this, like when they grow up. But, I was wondering would you guys rather have that in this story or should I make another story to be a sequel to this? There is still more to come! Sorry if this chapter was short. :'3 _


End file.
